A Family Bound by Spark
by Bluefeather4299
Summary: Riley Grayson couldn't be happier. She has a loving Mom and three older brothers who would do ANYTHING to protect her. Thing is: her brothers are really three Cybertronians who were raised on Earth. When they meet Team Prime, no one was ready for the greatest adventure of the Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** HELLO MY FRIENDS! 'Tis my BRAND-STINKIN'-NEW story! YAY! Since I'm finished with my other story "Invisible Guardian", I decided to start posting my next story. And here it is! The First Chapter of "A Family Bound by Spark." Hope you guys enjoy this one as much as you did my last story.

 **Diclaimer: I do not, in any shape or form, own Transformers. I only own the story and any and all** **OCs you find. Ocs being the Grayson Siblings. :)**

PLEASE COMMENT! IF YOU HAVE TO FLAME KEEP IN MIND _**IT WILL BE IGNORED!**_

* * *

It was quiet in the small, middle-of-nowhere town of Blackwood, Wyoming. Not for long. The scream of a jet turns into a roar as the jet passes overhead, performing a barrel-roll. A scream of excitement overpowers the whoop of joy.

Riley grins. "That. Was. AWESOME! Can we do that again?"

A loud chuckle fills the jet cockpit, "Sorry Ri, but we gotta get back. You know you can't avoid your homework forever."

"Awwwww." Riley groans, shoulders slumping.

Dressed in an aquamarine T-shirt over a mint green quarter-sleeve, khaki capris, and tennis shoes, Riley Parker Grayson is a fairly "normal" and "average" twelve-year-old. She has a loving mom, and three slightly over-protective older brothers. Who, by the way, would do anything to keep her safe. The jet lands, and the cockpit opens, letting down a ramp. Riley rolls down the ramp in her wheelchair, and watches as the jet rearranges itself, standing up and forming the humanoid figure of one of her brothers.

"Are you _sure_ we can't go another round 'Jumper? It'll be short. I promise."

'Jumper, or rather, Stormjumper, chuckles again as he kneels down. Stormjumper is pretty large, with wings spanning his back. Colored in light blue and light gray, he blended in quite nicely with the sky.

"No-can-do Riley. I gotta get you back home. We can do some more laps tomorrow." He states, blue visor glowing bright with amusement.

Riley sighs, "Yeah I guess so. Sometimes I really hate the curfew for flying though."

"You and me both." With that, Stormjumper shifts back into jet mode and lowers the ramp.

Once Riley is situated, he takes off. Soon, the two are rocking out to "Any Way You Want It" by Journey. The quick-paced song ends, and they burst out laughing. The laughter suddenly cuts off when 'Jumper gets rammed; he jerks to the side before righting himself once more.

"Riley, hold on!" He increases power to his thrusters, shooting forward.

Riley twists around as best she can, and her amber eyes widen at the sight of two purple, alien-looking jets right behind them.

"Faster 'Jumper!"

"I'm trying! I-I can't shake 'em!" It was true. Stormjumper was pushing his thrusters to the max, but he wasn't fast enough.

Red plasma beams streak by, and he starts dodging them, but one hits his left thruster, another slamming into his sensitive wing. Stormjumper cries out as his wing is ripped through. To Riley's horror, the young jet starts to plummet to the ground.

"STORMJUMPER!"

"Hold on!" They hit the ground, and everything fades to darkness.

* * *

"Storm-…"

"-ump-…"

"Stormjumper!" Stormjumper wakes up with a groan, aching pain filling his circuits.

"Ri-Riley? Are you okay?" The girl nods.

"Yeah. Luckily we weren't far from the ground. But my wheelchair's stuck."

Hearing she was okay, merely shaken up, Stormjumper runs a quick scan. Dented and scratched, with his worst injuries being his thruster and wing, he transforms. He falls to his knees, wincing. Stormjumper opens his cockpit, reaching in and gently wrapping his servo around his sister, and plucks her out. The broken wheelchair falls to the ground in a twisted mess, Riley safely secure in his palm.

"I called them before waking you up. Figured we'd need some help getting home." Stormjumper nods, glad she thought ahead.

Before anything else can be said, the sound of jet engines fills the air, along with a strange whirring. The purple jets from before, along with some friends, land on the ground as giant robots. Riley feels a low rumble in Stormjumper's chest, and realizes he's _growling._ 'Jumper tries to get up, but the pain in his wing and thruster are too much. Instead, he brings Riley closer to his chest, hiding her from these other robots. One of the four robots steps forward, aiming some sort of cannon at him. The cannon warms up, and the sound of salvation screams out. The new jet slams into the robot, turning into the large form of Riley and Stormjumper's older brother Nightwing. The large black, gray, and green jet stands protectively in front of them, green visor flashing. He's soon joined by another jet, this one white-blue, ash-gray, and navy blue with amber optics.

The two shift into fighting forms, daring the purple jets to come closer. The three remaining jets each activate a cannon, when a gun goes off, and each of them collapses, a smoking hole in their chests. Stormjumper sighs in relief as his brothers retract their own weapons. The two turn to him, and he smiles.

" 'Bout time you guys showed up."

* * *

"Everyone looks up as an alarm rings out through the base.

"Ratchet, what is it?" Pressing a few buttons on the console, Ratchet looks at the screen.

"We've detected three signals Optimus, but I'm not sure if they're Autobot or Decepticon."

"Understood old friend. Activate the Groundbridge."

* * *

Team Prime steps out of the Groundbridge to a peculiar sight. Three Cybertronians surrounded by a small group of offlined Eradicons. One jet is sitting on the ground, one leg stretched out, with another jet crouched in front of him. The third jet is off to the side a little ways, arms crossed and a young human child on his shoulder. The three jets and the human look up as Team Prime activate their weapons, and the black jet moves to stand in front of his companions, placing the girl on the injured Mech's shoulder. Not knowing how long they have been on Earth for, Optimus steps forward, noticing how all three jets stiffen, and speaks in Cybertronian.

"My name is Optimus Prime. Are you Autobots, or Decepticons?"

The amber-optic Mech lifts an optic-ridge. Optimus repeats the question, only to be met with three confused stares. He tries again, this time switching to English.

"My name is Optimus Prime. Are you Autobots, or Decepticons?"

The jets share a glance, and Optimus feels his spark skip a beat, when the injured Mech answers.

"Are we a what now?" That was unexpected. Now it was the Team's turn to stare. These strange Mechs didn't understand Cybertronian, or know what the Autobots or Decepticons were? Arcee steps forward.

"Are you Autobots or Decepticons?"

The white Mech speaks up. "Uh…neither? Look, we just came to get our brother and sister. Okay?"

Team Prime stared at them questioningly. Didn't these Bots see that Arcee was the only Femme there? Optimus soon realizes they meant young girl with them. Sister? He didn't know about _that_ , but she _did_ seem extremely comfortable around the three jets.

Optimus carefully studies the three jets in front of him and his Team. All three seemed shocked to see more Cybertonians, as if they weren't expecting Team Prime to be there. He watches as the youngest jet winces after trying to move his leg. His thruster was blackened from blaster fire, a long but shallow tear going from heel to about halfway up his shin plating, and his wing had a large gash as well, Energon coating both areas. So as not to startle them, Optimus slowly raises his hand to his head, activating his Comm.

"Ratchet. Activate the Groundbridge and prepare the Med-bay. We are bringing some guests."

* * *

Stormjumper hisses as another jolt of pain shoots up through his leg. Hoping for a distraction, he looks around at the area he and his siblings were in. It was a large Hangar located on the Jasper, Nevada Military Base. The strange robots were scattered around, but he noticed three were missing. Wondering where they were, he looks over at the large red and blue robot, who had introduced himself as Optimus Prime. He is talking to another large blue robot, but glances in 'Jumper's direction. The young jet looks away, not noticing the small smile appearing on the Mech's face.

Stormjumper feels something brush against his uninjured wing and smiles. Nightwing hadn't left his side once, much to the red and white Mech's-who was introduced as Ratchet-annoyance. Riley was hanging out on Windstorm's shoulder talking to him.

The sound of engines echoes through the Hangar as a black and yellow Urbana 500 pulls inside, followed by an army green SUV and blue motorcycle. Three kids appear, and the girl with crazy hair and outfit gasps and shoots over to Nightwing, much to the Mech's amusement.

"New 'Bots! Hi, I'm Miko! What's your name? You have wings, do you turn into a jet? How long have you been on Earth? How fast-"

A hand covers her mouth, the person being the older, raven-haired boy.

"I think that's enough Miko. Don't scare the poor 'Bots."

A soft chuckle reaches them, and they look at the black jet. His visor sparkles.

"Hello to you too."

Stormjumper jumps in, "My name's Stormjumper. These are my brothers, Nightwing and Windstorm. And that's our sister, Riley." He states, gesturing to the girl on Windstorm's shoulder.

The white Mech joins in. "Yes, we turn into jets. As for how long we've been here on Earth, well…it's been about…huh. I'm not quite sure actually."

A loud yelp suddenly interrupts the conversation. Ratchet had finished up Stormjumper's ped, and had moved on to his wing. It wasn't going well though.

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?! Take it easy, with _the wings_ and _the welding."_

Ratchet huffs. "Well _sorry._ I'm not used to working on Seeker wings, only doorwings. And those aren't quite as sensitive."

Nightwing steps forward, not wanting to have a dead brother. "May I?"

Ratchet goes to snap, but finds he can't. The Mech sounded just like his old apprentice. Sighing, he hands the welder over and steps back, much to the surprise of the 'Bots around him. The old Medic _never_ let someone else do the repairs. Never.

Nightwing moves behind his brother, aware of all the eyes on him. Putting a servo on his brother's back, Nightwing raps his knuckles on the joint connecting the wing to Stormjumper's back. The younger jet jolts.

"I always hated how you did that." Nightwing smiles as he starts welding.

Jaws drop as Ratchet steps up next to the slightly larger Mech.

"How did- _What_ did you just _do?"_

"Well he-"

"I wasn't talking to you."

Stormjumper and Windstorm look at each other. Windstorm shrugs, mindful of Riley.

"I studied nerve-blocking for a bit, and was able to transfer it over to us. It's very useful since we don't have any numbing agents or anesthesia to use when we get hurt." Ratchet was surprised.

"Exactly _how long_ have you three been on Earth?"

Nightwing glances at the old Medic.

"We've lived here for as long as we can remember. We were found and later adopted by a human couple."

He finishes welding and, after unblocking the nerves, steps back to allow Ratchet. The Mech looks over the steady, clean welds and nods in approval. He turns to Nightwing.

"You know, perhaps this 'nerve-blocking' might be useful with our limited supplies. I would like to learn it if that's alright with you." Nightwing smiles.

Moving away, he leans against the railing of a platform, watching his sister talking with the three kids. Jack, Raf, and Miko if he remembered correctly.

"Prime!" The three brothers look up in the direction of the voice, revealing it to be a middle aged, African-American man.

"Why are there reports of a showdown happening outside of-" He cuts off when he spots the new 'Bots.

Stormjumper waves, smiling. "Hey. How's it goin'?"

The man blinks once. Twice. Then, to the confusion of Team Prime, turns around and walk back into the room he came from. Windstorm grins at his brothers.

"Think he knows it's us?"

NIghtwing holds up three fingers. 3…2…1… He points to the door, where a loud voice causes everyone to jump.

"GIANT ROBOTS?! _WHY_ is it _always_ GIANT ROBOTS?!"

Stormjumper snickers.

"Oh yeah. He knows."

Suddenly his face falls.

"Oh man. I totally forgot."

Everyone turns to the newly-repaired Mech questioningly.

"Forgot what?" Raf asks.

 _"Mom."_ That one word causes Nightwing and Windstorm to freeze, and Riley to pale.

"Oh, we. Are. So. _Dead."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** GREETINGS MORTALS! Here is the next Chapter of "A Family Bound by Spark." I have decided that I'm going to try and be more consistent with posting the Chapters to this story, so I will be posting on Saturdays. I have the first 7 Chapters typed up and everything, so posting them will be easy. Anyways, on with the story!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. At all. I only own the story and any and all** **OCs in said story. The OCs being the Grayson Siblings.**

 **-Blah-:** Grayson "Brother Connection"

PLEASE COMMENT! IF YOU HAVE TO FLAME KEEP IN MIND _**IT WILL BE IGNORED!**_

* * *

 _"Oh man. We totally forgot."_

 _Everyone turns to the newly-repaired Mech questioningly._

 _"Forgot what?" Raf asks._

 _"Mom." That one word causes Nightwing and Windstorm to stiffen, and Riley to pale._

 _"Oh, we. Are. So. Dead."_

* * *

Stormjumper starts pacing, limping slightly with his injured leg.

"Oh man. We're dead, we're dead, we're dead, we're-"

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabs his shoulders, pushing him back onto the Med-berth. As Nightwing calms his brother down, Miko looks at Riley, the younger girl nervously tapping her fingers on her leg.

"Oh, _c'mon_ Riley! It can't be _that_ bad." The brunette turns to her new friend.

"Miko, you don't know my mom. She's _scary_ when she's angry. Especially when it's worried anger. 'Jumper's right. We. Are. DEAD."

* * *

The glow of the Groundbridge lights up the darkness. The Brothers step through with Team Prime following, and the Team immediately spots a large Hangar surrounded by trees on all sides. That wasn't everything though. All three pairs of jet-wings lower at the sight of a middle-aged woman standing in front of the structure, arms crossed and a frown on her face. Every single Bot looks at the woman with curiosity, but the woman just stares at the Jet Brothers, all three, Riley included, finding everything around them more interesting than the woman.

"Hello children." All four siblings feel a burst of fear at her voice.

 **-Bros, it was nice knowing you. We're so dead.-**

There was no yelling. No. Emily Grayson was not one of those people. When SHE was angry, she was completely calm. Calm and collected. Team Prime watches as three pairs of Seeker wings lower even more.

Optimus steps forward, "Mrs. Grayson-"

He cuts off when the woman levels what Miko dubbed "The Mom Stare" at him, and finds himself wisely shutting his mouth.

The massive Cybertronian now knew the meaning of the phrase "Hell hath no fury like an angry woman." This lady was scarier than an angry Nurse Darby.

Seeing he wasn't going to try and say anything, Mrs. Grayson turns back to the reasons behind her anger. All four flinch under the anger filled gaze.

"Now. Would one of you care to explain why I got a call in the middle of the night from a certain Government Agent?"

The only reaction she got was three pairs of wings lowering enough for the tips to touch the ground. Realizing she wouldn't get an answer, the woman points to the building behind her.

"Hangar. _Now_." All three jets trudge past her, avoiding her eyes. "We'll talk about this in the morning."

Once the door to the Hangar slides shut, she turns to the Team, and her eyes soften.

"So. They're like you."

Optimus nods, his gaze kind. "Indeed. We are called Cybertronians. My name is Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots, and this is my Team."

After introducing everyone, he kneels down. "Mrs. Grayson. Why do the Brothers see you as their Mother?"

Mrs. Grayson sighs. "When my husband and I got married, we were so excited to start a family, but we weren't able to. One night, something crashed in our backyard. It was some sort of pod, with three little Jets in it. Seeing they were all alone, we took them in and ended up raising them as our sons. When we discovered I was pregnant with Riley, the boys were so excited to have a little sister. She's had them wrapped around her finger since the day she was born."

Arcee steps forward, voice surprisingly soft. "Do they know they're not from this world?"

Mrs. Grayson nods. "Yes. We told them when they were old enough to understand. They didn't care though. In their eyes…"

 _"You were their family."_ Optimus finishes quietly.

The woman wipes away the tears that had begun to form, and smiles.

"I knew they would meet others like them one day. I just guess I was never ready for it to happen. Optimus, if they decide to spend time with your team, I'm not against it. Just promise me you'll keep all of them, including Riley, safe."

The massive Prime stands, placing a hand on his chest.

"I promise with all my spark, I will do _everything_ in my power to keep your children safe."

* * *

Riley wakes up to the sound of birds chirping and sunlight streaming through her window. Suddenly, a low rumble echoes through the Hangar, causing her to giggle. When her parents renovated part of the large structure so she could be closer to her brothers, they never realized all three snored. _Very loudly._ It was different levels of snoring too.

Stormjumper sounded like a purring kitten, Windstorm sounded like a diesel engine, and Nightwing sounded like thunder. And he was the quietest of all three brothers.

The snoring stops, and there's the sound of shifting metal. A large hand reaches through the top of her room, gently plucking her out. Recovering from her giggles, Riley grins at the familiar green visor of her oldest brother.

"Morning Nightwing." The Mech smiles.

"Good Morning Riley. Did you sleep well?"

Riley nods as Windstorm and Stormjumper transform, the latter stretching.

"So. You guys think Mom's still mad?"

Windstorm lifts an optic ridge.

"On a scale of 1-10? Probably a 7."

"I'm thinking…4."

Everyone turns to Nightwing.

"Think about it. Everytime Mom gets upset, she has us talk about it later. You know, when she's not as upset and can think logically."

"That's right." The new voice startles all of them as their Mom appears.

The siblings all look down, avoiding her gaze.

"Now. Why don't you tell me why you never let me know where you were."

"We're sorry mom. We never meant for any of this to happen. Riley and I were coming home from our flight when those Decepti-whatevers showed up. Then the Autobots came and one thing led to another and…"

Stormjumper's wings lower. "We never meant to scare or worry you mom. Please don't be angry."

Mrs. Grayson looks at her children. Suddenly, she smiles and starts to chuckle.

"Mom? You're kind of freaking us out."

The older woman finishes chuckling and lifts her head. She pats Windstorm's leg armor.

"I'm not angry. Upset? Yes. Angry? Not anymore."

All four breathe sighs of relief. They were safe.

"Now. I believe there's someone who wants to talk to you."

The doors to the Hangar open, allowing a massive figure through.

"O-Optimus?"

The Cybertronian smiles.

"Your mother and I have spoken, and she has agreed to let you spend time around me and my Team at our base."

Riley pipes up from her spot in Nightwing's hand. "All of us?"

Optimus chuckles at the four hopeful stares the siblings give him.

"Yes, all four of you are welcome. However, I do not believe coming in those clothes will be the wisest choice of action."

Riley looks down, blushing when she realizes she's still wearing her pajamas of an old Air Force T-shirt and blue bottoms with gray jets on them.

"Hehe. Yeah, I should probably change."

"Probably."

* * *

"Riley! You're alive!"

Riley laughs when Miko crushes her in a hug, chanting those words over and over again.

"Yes Miko. I'm alive. You can let go of me now." The Japanese girl lets go of her new friend and, grabbing the handles of her now replaced wheelchair, pushes Riley over to the platform steps.

Miko pauses. "Whoops. Guess I didn't think this part through. Sorry Riley."

Riley smiles. She knew Miko meant well, but according to Jack, the girl tended to act before thinking. Suddenly, Riley feels herself being lifted up off the ground, wheelchair and all. The hand lowers her onto the platform, and she turns as Miko charges up the steps.

"Thanks for the lift Windstorm."

Amber optics sparkle as he gently ruffles her short hair, before walking away. Going over to the Medbay, he stands next to Nightwing as Ratchet scans Stormjumper.

"Well Stormjumper, it looks like your injuries are healing nicely. You should be able to transform and fly soon, but I just want to make sure in a few days."

Stormjumper grins. Being unable to sit still for very long, he was never grounded for more than a few hours. Being grounded for almost a day was really starting to grate on his nerves.

"Here."

Stormjumper looks down at the strange glowing cube Ratchet held out. Grabbing for his "Brother Connection" he had with Nightwing and Windstom, he could tell they were as confused as him. A quick glance over at her, tells him that Riley was watching them, and was just as lost.

Reaching for the cube, he looks at Ratchet. Then back at the cube. Back at Ratchet. Looking back at the cube, Stormjumper finally opens his mouth.

"What the heck is this?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** GREETINGS FELLOW CYBERTRONIANS! Here is the third Chapter of "A Family Bound by Spark." I can't believe how many people like this story so far. It's only the third Chapter for crying out loud! But I'm still glad I'm able to write these stories for your enjoyment. :)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I only own the story, and any and all** **OCs in said story. OCs being the Grayson Siblings.**

 **:Blah:** = Comm. Link

Thank You to all who have read, reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to this story. It makes my little Writer's Heart happy.

PLEASE COMMENT! IF YOU FEEL YOU NEED TO FLAME, KEEP IN MIND ** _IT WILL BE IGNORED!_**

* * *

 _Reaching for the cube, Stormjumper looks at Ratchet. Then back at the cube. Back to Ratchet. Looking at the cube, he finally opens his mouth._

 _"What the heck is this?"_

* * *

"No, seriously. What is this?"

Ratchet grips the wrench in his servo tightly, his patience wearing thin. The grouchy Mech was prepared to let the tool fly, when he receives a Comm. from Optimus.

 **:Remember Old Friend. They are not knowledgeable of anything Cybertronian. Not even Energon.:**

Taking a deep vent, Ratchet turns to address the young jet, when the sight in front of him makes him pause. All three brothers were inspecting the cube with child-like curiosity. Holding back a smile, he clears his throat, bringing their attention back to him.

"What you are holding is called Energon. It's the fuel and lifeblood of all Cybertronian lifeforms. It's also in short supply, and all three of you are low on Energon. So drink up."

All three look at the glowing cube with trepidation.

Realizing what they were thinking, Ratchet sighs.

"It's not going to hurt you. It might take a while for you to get used to it, but it's safe to drink."

Trusting that the Mech wouldn't help them just to turn around and give them poison, Stormjumper takes a sip. The taste bombards his senses, causing the youngest brother to shake his head, sticking his tongue out. Hearing a snicker, he turns to Riley, the mousey-haired girl trying to stifle her laughter at his funny face.

Recovering, Stormjumper holds out the cube.

"You try it then. You won't be laughing so much when-"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

All four siblings jump at the outburst, staring at Ratchet with wide eyes. The old Mech's optics were blazing.

"She will not be going anywhere _NEAR_ the Energon. It's extremely toxic to humans- _any_ organic for that matter."

The Med-bay was quiet. Stormjumper lowers his head, grumbling. Placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, Nightwing addresses the angry Medic.

"We're sorry. We didn't know how the Energon would affect Riley. We didn't mean to upset you Ratchet."

Instantly, all the anger leaves Ratchet, and his optics soften.

Optimus was right. The three young Cybertronians in front of him didn't know a thing about their origins. Sighing, Ratchet picks up the cube, which had fallen to the floor. Luckily, none of the precious fuel had escaped, so the cube was still quite full. He holds it out.

"No, I should be the one to apologize. I suppose I keep forgetting that you are unaware of anything Cybertronian, having lived your whole lives here, on Earth."

Nightwing smiles and takes the cube, drinking some of the liquid. He hums and hands it to Windstorm. The amber-optic Mech tries it, then lift an eyebrow.

"Huh. This tastes nothing like the food we normally eat."

Ratchet chuckles.

"No, I suppose it wouldn't. Energon is composed of Energon crystals. Something that is not naturally on Earth. However, I am curious as to what fuel you _have_ been using."

"I have been wondering the same thing." Optimus states, stepping into the Med-bay.

Nightwing shifts.

"Human food."

"I'm sorry?"

Windstorm steps forward, "What he means Ratchet, is that we've eaten human food as a fuel source. We found out we had human forms, so we would use those."

The white Mech's eyes dim, and a human male appears. He's wearing jeans, and a white T-shirt underneath a navy blue and gray sleeveless hoodie. The boy looks up, amber eyes slightly covered by shaggy, white-blonde hair.

"Hey. Name's William Grayson."

Ratchet kneels next to him.

"You have activated the programming for your Holoforms."

"William" looks down.

"Holoforms? Is _that_ what these are called? We just call them our human modes."

Suddenly, a loud crash echoes through the Hangar. Everyone looks towards the source of the noise, which revealed it to be Stormjumper, who had knocked over some empty Energon containers. The Mech the young Mech flinches, looks up to find everyone staring at him, and grins sheepishly.

"Hehe. Oops?"

Ratchet frowns, crossing his arms.

"And _where_ exactly are _you_ going?"

Uh-oh. He didn't like that look. Stormjumper shifts nervously.

"…Nowhere?"

"He's gonna go flying."

 _"Riley!"_

The twelve-year-old grins. She knew how much her brother hated being grounded for so long.

Ratchet's optics narrow and without a word, he points to the Med-bay. Stormjumper grumbles, as he trudges back to the Medbay. When he passes Riley, he levels a mock glare at her.

"Traitor."

That single word causes Riley's grin to widen as her brother slumps onto the metal bed. Optimus holds back a smile at the friendly banter, when a voice interrupts his thoughts.

"There's just one thing I don't get. They're younger than Bee. Shouldn't they, you know, still be sparklings?"

Everyone turns to Ratchet for answers.

"Under normal circumstances Bulkhead, yes. However, that is not the case."

At the confused faces of the brothers, he elaborates.

"Do you three know what imprinting is?"

Realization dawns on them.

"You know, that _actually_ makes a lot of sense." Windstorm states, thoughtful.

Bulkhead was still confused. He wasn't the only one.

"Okay, you lost me." Smokescreen says.

Ratchet sighs, mumbling something that sounded a lot like "Idiots. I'm surrounded by _idiots."_

"When Cybertronians are sparklings, they will imprint on their Creators. However, if something were to happen and the sparkling were found by another species-like humans in your case- they would be able to imprint on that species. When that occurs the sparkling-or sparklings- would grow up like that species. So while Nightwing, Windstorm, and Storjumper would technically be considered sparklings on Cybertron, they are seen as adults here, on Earth."

Ratchet turns back to the brothers. "Now that that's settled, get out of my Med-bay."

The brothers leave, and go over to the little entertainment nook where Riley and the others are.

Optimus watches as all three talk to the kids, then activate their Holoforms. The massive Prime finds himself smiling as they start playing, Nightwing ruffling his sister's short, mouse-brown hair. Riley and her brothers were as close as they could be.

He didn't know just how close they really were.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** WOOHOO! I GOTSA NEW CHAPTER! Here is the newest Chapter of "A Family Bound by Spark." I'm glad so many people are enjoying this story. Oh, and I'm posting the Chapter today, because I will be really busy tomorrow helping my Uncle and Aunt move into their new house. So...yeah.

 **ATTENTION ALL READERS!** It has been brought to my attention by the wonderful _Seeker3 (Guest)_ that some of you might want to know a bit about the Jet Brothers. If you go to my Profile Page, you will find a little info splurge about each Brother. Have fun.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. Said OCs being the Grayson Siblings.**

PLEASE COMMENT! IF YOU NEED TO FLAME, KEEP IN MIND _**IT WILL BE IGNORED!**_

* * *

"Hey Riley? I got a question."

It's been three days since Team Prime met the Jet Brothers and Riley, and the four of them were slowly starting to integrate into the daily life of the Team. Currently, Miko and Riley were playing video games when the Japanese girl spoke up.

"What is it Miko?"

The spunky girl hesitates only a few seconds.

"Why are you in a wheelchair?"

Jack nearly drops his phone in shock.

"Miko! You don't just _ask_ someone that!"

Riley cuts in, "Jack, it's fine. Really. Miko's not the only one to ask me. Well Miko, I'm in a wheelchair because I was born with something called Spina-Bifida."

"Spina-who now?"

"Spina Bifida. When I was born, my spinal cord didn't develop properly. I've always been in a wheelchair because I'm paralyzed from the waist down."

Hearing that, Miko gets up, leans close to Riley's face, and pokes the pre-teen on the leg. Riley smiles.

"Didn't feel a thing."

*poke*

"Nope."

*poke*

"Nu-uh."

*poke*

"Still nothing."

The Japanese teen's eyes narrow and, lifting her hand again, slowly pokes Riley on the nose. Riley bursts out laughing, Miko soon joining her. After calming down, the two continue to play the game when Miko speaks up again.

"So what's it like to be in a wheelchair?"

Riley shrugs.

"I don't know. What's it like to walk?"

"…Touché."

Raf timidly joins into the conversation.

"Riley? Have you ever… _wanted_ to walk?"

Riley pauses the game, turning to her friends who were looking at her with curiosity.

"Well, no. Not really. I mean, it _would_ be kind of cool to walk, but I'm fine with being in a wheelchair."

* * *

 _"She's lying."_

Optimus looks at Nightwing, the one who spoke. The black jet was on the quiet side, not really speaking unless spoken to, so to hear him talk unprompted catches the Prime off-guard. Then Optimus remembers what he said.

"To what do you refer Nightwing?"

The black jet has his arms crossed over his chest, looking over at the kids, wings lowered slightly in sadness.

"Riley. She's lying. Walking is all she's ever wanted to do. Every shooting star, every birthday wish, she asks for the same thing."

Nightwing suddenly seems to realize who he's talking to.

"Sorry. I shouldn't be bothering you with stuff like that Optimus."

A gentle hand is placed on his slumped shoulders. Nigtwing looks up to see Optimus's optics soft as he speaks.

"Do not apologize Nightwing. It is clear that you care very much for your sister and want to help her in any way you can."

Nightwing smiles, making Optimus's spark warm, and causing the Mech to return the smile.

"Thanks Optimus. I guess I needed to hear that."

The Prime nods and turns to leave, when Nightwing stops him.

"Yes Nightwing?"

The Jet shifts, unsure about something. At Optimus's encouragement, he asks a question.

"What does "Fragger" mean?"

Optimus feels his optic twitch in a very Ratchet-like way.

"WHEELJACK!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey guys. Here is my next Chapter. It's a little on the short side, but hopefully gives a bit more background on the Grayson siblings.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any way. I only own the story and any and all** **OCs mentioned in said story. The OCs being the Grayson Siblings.**

PLEASE COMMENT! IF YOU FEEL YOU HAVE TO FLAME KEEP IN MIND _ **IT WILL BE IGNORED!**_

* * *

Ms. Grayson opens the door, blinking in surprise at the sight of a tall man with bluish-black hair, bright blue eyes, and an outfit consisting of a silver T-shirt, red leather jacket, blue jeans, and black combat boots.

"Ms. Grayson." Oh. She knew that voice.

"Optimus. Is there something I can help you with? Come inside."

Hesitation clearly evident, Optimus follows her inside the house. Walking down the short hall, the Prime notices the wall on his right covered with framed pictures. He scans over each photo, three in particular catching his attention.

The first one is of Ms. Grayson in a long white dress with a man by her side. This photo was in the very center of everything. The two were smiling, and Optimus could tell it was a momentous occasion.

The next photo is of all four siblings. Riley was sitting in front of the camera, with Windstorm's Holoform on her right, and Stormjumper's Holoform on her left. Both were crouched down, arms resting on her wheelchair. Nightwing's Holoform was standing behind Riley, his arms wrapped around her. The three brothers were wearing flight jumpsuits and their Alt modes were in the background, forming a circle. All four siblings were grinning.

The last picture is of the man from before, but he is wearing Army fatigues. The picture only showed his head and shoulders. Optimus takes a closer look. With short, black hair, green eyes, and a familiar smirk-like grin, he looked like an older version of Nightwing's Holoform.

"Ms. Grayson. Who is this man?" The older woman walks over, smiling when she sees the picture.

"That's my husband, James. He…he died three years ago."

"I am sorry. If you do not mind my asking, what was he like?"

Ms. Grayson's smile widens the tiniest bit.

"He was as good a husband and Father as they come. He was a mechanic on the base, and good friends with Agent Fowler. James was a big part of Riley's and the boys' lives. It didn't matter that they were giant robots, he was never afraid to sit them down and give them a stern talking-to. The boys wanted to be just like him. When we lost James, it hurt all of us, Nightwing especially. He was closest to James, and when he died, Nightwing closed himself off."

She shakes her head, turning back to the Prime.

"Now. What did you need Optimus?"

Optimus notices her eyes glittering with tears, but says nothing about it. He knew what it was like.

"I merely came to check on the boys and Riley. They seem to be integrating quite well into the daily routine of the Team, but I just wanted to be certain."

Ms. Grayson nods and gestures for Optimus to follow.

"They're in the back, stargazing. They do it every Friday. I'll open the back gate for you."

"That would be much appreciated. Thank you."

Disengaging his Holoform, Optimus quietly drives to the side of the house, going through the open gate. Transforming, Optimus walks through the trees, pausing when he gets to the Hangar.

"Hey look! It's Orion!"

Optimus freezes. How did they know his old name?! Looking around, the Prime spots all four siblings on the roof of the Hangar on their backs. Stormjumper was in the middle, with Riley on his chest. Nightwing and Windstorm were lying on either side, arms resting behind their heads.

Riley sits up, pointing above them.

"See? There's his belt, his arm, and there's his bow. Orion the Great Hunter."

Optimus lifts his head, seeing the constellation she was talking about. His namesake apparently. Bringing his attention back to the siblings, he sees all of them now sitting up.

"Good eye Riley. I didn't even see that one." Windstorm states, ruffling his sister's hair.

Riley grins, pushing his finger away.

"It's not that amazing."

"Seriously Ri. You're really good. All those years of school and the only constellations _I_ can ever remember and find are the Big Dipper and Little Dipper." Stormjumper brings up, chuckling.

Riley sits up straighter.

"When I'm older, I'm gonna be an Astronomer. I'm gonna have my own ship and travel the galaxy."

Nightwing smiles.

"Will we be able to be your crew?"

The girl nods, "Well, _duh._ Of course you would be my crew."

She points to each of her brothers, a grin on her face.

"You will know me as Captain Riley Grayson: Master Explorer!"

All four siblings laugh, making Optimus smile. Even though they were extremely different, they were possibly closer to each other than his Team.

The brothers calm down, and Nightwing starts sliding off the roof.

"Alright _"Master Explorer"._ Time for you to get to bed. It's late."

"Awwww."

Landing on the ground with a soft *thump*, Nightwing turns around, gathering Riley in his hand while Windstorm and Stormjumper hop down as well. They disappear into the Hangar and a few minutes pass before a quiet voice echoes through the darkness. Optimus pauses, before leaning against a tree and closing his optics, listening to the soft tenor voice singing a lullaby.

 _Hush now my Storeen_

 _Close your eyes and sleep_

 _Waltzing the waves_

 _Diving the deep_

 _Stars are shining bright_

 _The wind is on the rise_

 _Whispering words of long lost lullabies_

 _Oh won't you come with me?_

 _Where the moon is made of gold_

 _And in the morning sun_

 _We'll be sailing_

 _Oh won't you come with me?_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _And as the clouds roll by_

 _We'll sing the Song of the Sea_

 _I had a dream last night_

 _And heard the sweetest sound_

 _I saw a great white light_

 _And dancers in the round_

 _Castles in the sand_

 _Cradles in the trees_

 _Don't cry, I'll see you by and by_

 _Oh won't you come with me?_

 _Where the moon is made of gold_

 _And in the morning sun_

 _We'll be sailing_

 _Oh won't you come with me?_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _And as the clouds roll by_

 _We'll sing the Song of the Sea_

 _Rolling, Rolling, Rolling, Rolling_

 _Oh won't you come with me?_

 _Where the moon is made of gold_

 _And in the morning sun_

 _We'll be sailing free_

 _Oh won't you come with me?_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _And as the clouds roll by_

 _We'll sing the Song of the Sea_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Here is the SIXTH CHAPTER of "A Family Bound by Spark. SIX CHAPTERS ALREADY! YAY!

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers. I only own the story and any and all OCs found in said story. OCs being the Grayson Siblings.**

 _'Blah'_ = Thoughts

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!:** For those of you who have read my other story "Invisible Guardian", I was thinking of doing a series of One-shots for it, but I want your opinions. Just let me know in the comments if you want me to do One-shots of the story.

A **BIG** Thank You to all who have read, reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to this story.

PLEASE COMMENT! IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND _**IT WILL BE IGNORED!**_

* * *

Stormjumper shifts again, the green beam waving over his wing and leg. It's been nearly two weeks since he and his siblings met the Team, and he hasn't been out flying once. The young Jet was starting to get antsy. _Very_ antsy.

"Alright Stormjumper, you're good to-HEY! _GET BACK HERE YOUNGLING!"_

Stormjumper leaps off the berth and ducks away from Ratchet, before shooting over to the Hangar door and wiggling through. All the Team hears is a shout of _"FREEDOM!"_ a transformation sequence, and the sound of jet thrusters.

Windstorm chuckles and pats the slack-jawed Medic on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Doc, you'll get used to it. Trust me. He hates being grounded for more than just a few hours. I think he's made that pretty obvious."

Smokescreen and Bumblebee snicker at the glare Ratchet levels at the young Jet. Grumbling, the Medic turns back to his other job. Windstorm shares a glance with Nightwing, and shrugs.

Nightwing rolls his optics before going over to the kids and gently tapping Riley on the head. She looks up at him, smiling when her oldest brother jerks his head in the direction of the Hangar door. Reaching up, she grabs his finger, allowing the Mech to slowly lift her out of her wheelchair and onto his shoulder. The two start to walk over to the door.

Windstorm, knowing what is going on, follows them, and is joined by the rest of the curious Team, humans included. Once outside, everyone looks around in confusion. Stormjumper was nowhere to be seen. They couldn't even hear his thrusters.

"Where is he?" Bumblebee chirps.

Chuckling, Nightwing points up, causing all heads to lift. Optics and eyes widen when Stormjumper is spotted freefalling a little ways away. Arms and legs spread out and visor darkened, he plummets towards the ground. Optimus is fully prepared to fly up, but a hand on his arm prevents him. The Prime looks to see who it is, and Nightwing shakes his head.

Once convinced the Prime isn't going to do anything, the black Jet looks at the young girl on his shoulder.

"Ready?" Riley nods in excitement.

She loved this part.

Picking her up, Nightwing steps away from the others, looking up at his youngest brother again. Suddenly, to the Team's horror, he throws her up into the air. Everyone rushes over to them, only to see Stormjumper's visor light up, and he grabs the 12-year-old before transforming around her. He guns it, roaring over the others.

"Show-off!" Windstorm shouts with a grin, before he and Nightwing transform and join their siblings in the air.

* * *

Stormjumper sighs contently as he lays down spread-eagle, visor dimmed. A figure appears above him, anger in their optics, and the Jet finds himself doing something that seals his fate.

He giggles.

The optics narrow, and a hand grabs his arm, yanking him to his feet. Stormjumper yelps at the rough treatment.

"OW! Hey calm down Ratchet!"

The Medic growls.

"Perhaps you should listen to me when I tell you to _take it easy."_

Ratchet drags the youngling back into the Hangar, much to the amusement of the others. He continues dragging Stormjumper to the Medbay, when there is a solid *thump*, causing Ratchet to jerk to a stop. The crotchety Mech turns around and doesn't see Stormjumper at first, but then he looks down. And blinks.

Stormjumper grins from where he's sitting down on the ground, visor sparkling and wings fluttering with unbridled joy.

Ratchet huffs in annoyance.

"Stormjumper, you're acting like a sparkling. Get up."

The gray and blue Jet pulls his arm out of the now loose grip and crosses them in front of his chest.

"According to you, I'm only a sparkling _on Cybertron._ If memory serves me correctly, _we are on Earth._ Where I am considered an _Adult._ Your argument is invalid."

Everyone starts to laugh at the simple -yet logical- statement. Optimus smiles and when he looks over, sees Ultra Magnus standing with his optic twitching. A closer look, and Optimus sees the Commander's mouth is twitching as well. Almost as if…

 _'Sweet Primus'_ , Optimus realizes, _'He's trying not to smile.'_

Ratchet stutters, "B-But I…you…it-GRRRR!"

The Medic storms back into the Medbay, muttering something about immature sparklings, and hitting something with a wrench. Stormjumper's grin increases, faceplates smug, and wings perked up in pride.

A choking sound brings Optimus's attention back to Ultra Magnus, the Mech's shoulders stiff, and his mouth quivering. Noticing Optimus look at him, the Commander clears his throat awkwardly, and turns to the Prime.

"E-Excuse me, Sir." The blue Mech leaves, and Optimus chuckles.

It would seem not even the most war-hardened Mechs could handle the sparkling-like attitude of Stormjumper. And sometimes his brothers weren't much better.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Here it is. the 7th Chapter of "A Family Bound by Spark." Seven Chapters! This Chapter is special. It's the Brothers' first fight! YAY!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and and and all OCs in said story. The OCs being the Grayson Siblings.**

A BIG Thank You to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to this story. You guys are awesome!

PLEASE COMMENT! IF YOU NEED TO FLAME, KEEP IN MIND _**IT WILL BE IGNORED!**_

 **-Blah-** = Grayson Brother Connection

 _'Blah'_ = Thought

 **:Blah:** = Comm. Link

* * *

The Base alarm activates, sending the piercing sound echoing through the Hangar. Everyone drops what they're doing and quickly gathers around the computer, the Brothers joining out of curiosity.

"Ratchet?"

The Medic presses some buttons, the screen lighting up.

"We've detected a fresh Energon signal. It looks like there's no Decepticons currently at the site, but we can never be too sure."

Optimus nods before telling everyone to prepare. He stops the Brothers.

"Nightwing, Windstorm, Stormjumper. The three of you will remain here."

He quickly holds up a servo, preventing any protests. He knew they wanted to help. However, there was just one problem.

"You have no experience fighting Decepticons. If they were to show up, you three would be at a _great_ disadvantage. You will remain here with the children and Ratchet while we secure the Energon. Understood?"

"…Yessir."

* * *

*Tap*…*Tap*…*Tap*…*Ta-

"Would you _please_ stop that _infuriating_ noise?"

…

*Tap*

Ratchet sighs in frustration, turning to the source. Nightwing, Windstorm, and Stormjumper were all sitting in the corner, their gaze focused on the floor, and wings lowered in disappointment. Sighing again, Ratchet leaves the computer and walks over to the Brothers.

"I know you three are disappointed, but Optimus is just trying to-"

"We just want to help."

The Medic blinks, surprised that Nightwing, the most polite out of all of them, actually interrupted someone. Nightwing looks up at the older Mech, and Ratchet instantly sees the need. The _need to help._

Before anything else can be said, the Comm. Link opens.

 **:Ratchet! The Decepticons are here. The Energon is at risk!:**

Ratchet rushes over to the console, and starts talking to Optimus. The Brothers look at each other, conversing over their "Brother Connection."

 **-We have to help!-**

 **-You heard Optimus. We don't have any experience fighting Decepticons. We still don't even have a lot of knowledge about _Cybertron.-_**

 **-He's right 'Jumper. I seriously doubt Ratchet would even let us _near_ the GroundBridge controls.-**

The youngest Grayson Brother growl and starts to pace.

"We need to help them. It's the least we can do after everything. And I bet Ratchet would let us go if we didn't have the giant targets known as our wings. We need to get rid of them somehow."

A small box pops up in the young Mech's vision. He focuses on it, confusion filling his optics.

 _'Wings Back? What's that?'_ He confirms the program.

The sound of shifting metal brings Ratchet's attention to the brothers. He's ready to snap, when the sight in front of him kills the words. Stormjumper is standing in front of him with _no wings._ Nightwing, Windstorm, and the children are all looking at the blue and gray Mech with wide eyes and optics, jaws dropped.

Ratchet finally finds his voice.

"Stormjumper…Where are your wings?"

Stormjumper turns, showing his back to the Medic. In place of his wings is what looks like extra armor forming what seems to be a backpack-type shield. Upon closer inspection, he realizes that the "Extra Armor" was, in fact, Stormjumper's wings.

More shifting metal causes Ratchet to focus on Nightwing and Windstorm, their wings gone too. Without a word, all younglings, Cybertronian and human alike, look at Ratchet. There was a flicker of hope in the faceplates of the Grayson Brothers.

The cranky old Medic sighs.

"This is against my better judgment, but alright."

 **:Optimus, hold tight. I have an idea.:**

* * *

Arcee gets off two shots before ducking back behind the boulder.

 **:Optimus, I know we need the Energon, but…we can't hold out much longer.:**

 **:Understood Arcee. Just a little more time. Ratchet has a plan.:**

Suddenly, a cry of pain reaches Optimus. Looking around, the Prime feels his spark stop when he spots Smokescreen. The young Mech is lying on the ground unconscious, Energon pooling around him, his leg pinned by a boulder, and an Insecticon looming over him. Optimus tries to get to Smokescreen, but shots narrowly missing his helm force him to duck behind the wall once again. He peeks around the edge, suddenly seeing a mass of blue. Ultra Magnus! The Commander was closest to Smokescreen. He could protect him.

 **:Ultra Magnus. Smokescreen is injured and you are closest to him. You must protect him.:**

 **:Understood, Sir. I request cover-fire.:**

Before Ultra Magnus can move, the Insecticon screeches, lifting a clawed servo.

 _"SMOKESCREEN!"_

Bullets fly, striking the Insecticon. It screeches again, backing away from the injured Mech. Team Prime looks up, the sight of three familiar Jets a welcome relief.

 **:Optimus, we'll take care of the bozos in the air. Get to Smokey.:**

Seeing Optimus nod, Windstorm flicks his wing, signaling to his brothers. They flick their wings back in confirmation, and Windstorm focuses on the Decepticons in front of them.

 **-Alright guys. Let's light up the sky.-**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Here is the next Chapter of "A Family Bound by Spark." Chapter #8. WooHoo! :) Anyways, I'm posting it today because I will be busy tomorrow. I have a service project with my church and then I have to take a class over where I volunteer. It's gonna be a crazy day. So...yeah... ON WITH THE STORY!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. Hasbro does. I only own the storyline and any and all OCs in said story. The OCs being the Grayson Siblings.**

A BIG Thank You to all who have read, reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to this story. The world would be nothing without you. :)

 **-Blah-** = Grayson Brother Connection

 _'Blah'_ = Thought

 **:Blah:** = Comm. Link

PLEASE COMMENT! IF YOU FEEL YOU NEED TO FLAME, KEEP IN MIND _ **IT WILL BE IGNORED!**_

* * *

Optimus ducks another shot to his helm. What was it with the Cons and aiming for the head?! He knew he couldn't fly out- there wasn't any room. Thanks to the Jet Brothers though, they were able to get to Smokescreen and turn the battle in their favor. Now, speaking of the Jets…

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY _CHICKEN?"_

Windstorm signals to Stormjumper, causing the youngest Jet to send a spurt of joy through the "Brother Connection" they shared. Turning sharply, Windstorm heads straight for Stormjumper, two Decepticons on the white Jet's tail. There was only one Decepticon following Stormjumper, but they could make what they were about to do, work with three. The two get closer…closer…

 **-NOW!-**

Stormjumper and Windstorm turn onto their sides, flying past each other, the bottoms of their Alt. Modes barely skimming each other. The Decepticons slam right into each other, causing an explosion. Nightwing appears through the smoke, free-falling as two more flyers follow him. By twitching his wings, the oldest Jet is able to dodge the shots mid-air. Seconds before hitting the ground, the black plating shifts, and he blasts into the air. The Decepticons fail to pull up in time.

Optimus smiles. They were holding their own a lot better than he thought they would, but he was still worried. He had one injured Teammate -he didn't want another. Suddenly, something slams into the ground behind him. The Prime whips around, gun prepped to fire. He stops just in time, blinking in surprise. Nightwing is crouched on the ground, an offline Vehicon underneath his pedes. The young Mech looks up with a smile. That's when Optimus notices that Nightwing's…well… _wings_ , are gone.

"How…?"

The black Mech chuckles.

"Ask Stormjumper and Ratchet."

With that, he leaps backwards, shifts into his Jet mode, and flies up to join his Brothers.

* * *

 **:Ratchet, activate the GroundBridge and prepare the Medbay.:**

The Medic feels his spark hit the ground. Prepare the Medbay?! He was such an _idiot_ to let the Brothers into the battlefield! As he activates the glowing portal, he glances at little Riley Grayson. The Mech could tell she was worried. He was too. To ease her –and himself- the red and white Medic reactivates the Comm.

 **:Who is injured, Optimus?:**

 **:Smokescreen.:**

As if he knew Riley was listening, he adds

 **:Your Brothers are safe Riley.:**

The girl lets out a quiet sigh of relief as Optimus walks through the open GroundBridge carrying an offline Smokescreen. Ratchet quickly ushers Optimus into the Medbay. The others come through, each with an armful of Energon crystals. Stormjumper looks around, holding the Energon in his arms like he's carrying firewood.

"Where do we put this? Is there a specific spot, or…?"

Arcee nods, "Yeah. Just follow us. We have a storage room to put the Energon in."

"A single storage room? For _this much_ Energon?"

The Femme pauses.

"…Good point. We might need more space for all of it."

 _"We're gonna need a bigger boat."_ Windstorm whispers as they all walk past the kids.

Riley and Miko snicker at the quiet comment, while Jack just sighs.

"Jaws? _Really?"_ The raven-haired Teen deadpans.

"What? It's a good movie. Kind of cheesy, but a good movie."

Jack chuckles at the statement as the Team comes back from the storage rooms empty-handed. They were talking excitedly. About what, the kids didn't know. Then Wheeljack grins.

"Alright, it's settled. Tonight, we celebrate. Wrecker style."

Nightwing tilts his head slightly, confusion clear.

"Celebrate?"

'Bee nods, excited.

"Yeah. It's been a long time since we've had this much Energon and…" He trails off, focusing on Nightwing's side.

"Nightwing, you're hurt."

"Huh?"

The oldest Grayson looks down, seeing Energon slowly drip down his leg. Pressing a servo to his side, he pulls it away to show it covered in Energon. Everyone stares in shock. How did they not see it before? Optimus, who had come out of the Medbay, quietly curses to himself.

 _'You're suppose to be_ protecting _them you_ idiot _.'_

Nightwing looks at his servo before looking at the Team.

"I…I didn't even notice." He states, his voice soft.

* * *

"How is he?"

Ratchet glances up from working on Nightwing's side.

"I'm sorry?"

The black Jet looks to where Smokescreen is lying on the berth, monitors hooked up to him. There were fresh welds criss-crossing on the Rookie's left shoulder and down his upper arm, and a brace on his right leg. Ratchet sighs as he continues welding.

"A broken leg. A concussion. Severed nerves in his shoulder and arm being the worst. Honestly, it would be a miracle if he's able to use his arm and shoulder to full strength, even with the proper physical therapy."

A gentle servo on his arm causes the Medic to look at his current patient. Ratchet stares into the green visor of the young Mech in front of him. Before Ratchet can say anything, Nightwing gently squeezes the Medic's arm with a reassuring smile.

"He'll be okay Ratchet."

* * *

"Hey Mom."

Emily Grayson frowns. That was not the chipper mood of her youngest son. In fact, all three boys looked worn down. All her children have been spending everyday with the Team, but they were _never_ like this. And were those _fresh welds_ on Nightwing's side?

"Alright, what happened today? And don't you _dare_ leave _anything_ out."

Windstorm sighs as they sit down, leaning against the wall, Riley on 'Jumper's leg. They tell their Mom everything, from being kept at base, to discovering the new program, to helping the Autobots win the fight and getting the Energon they need. Ms. Grayson smiles. She felt what every parent should feel.

"I'm very proud of you. You helped the Autobots when they needed it. They should be very proud to have you on the Team."

Riley pipes up.

"Ratchet said that they're not officially part of the Team yet. Nightwing, Windstorm, and Stormjumper are what Ratchet called Neutrals."

Ms. Grayson nods in understanding. "That makes sense. So, how is everyone on the Team?"

"Good. Everyone is pretty happy with all the Energon that they got, but Ratchet's worried about Smokescreen. He was hurt pretty badly in the fight."

Riley turns to her Brothers.

"But Smokey's gonna be okay. Right?"

Stormjumper smiles, ruffling her hair.

"Don't worry Riley. If what we've seen the past two months is true, Smokescreen's stubborn. He'll be alright. I just know it."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** BEHOLD! Chapter number 9 of "A Family Bound by Spark." I'm so happy I was able to make it this far already! YAY! Anyways, just to let you all know, there will be some Chapters that focus on only ONE Grayson Sibling and another Bot, or just Grayson Siblings. So if you are reading a Chapter that doesn't mention any other Bots, **don't freak out.** I _promise_ it is only temporary as they need to bond with Team Prime. Oh, and sorry this Chapter is one the short side.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. Hasbro does. I only own the story any and all OCs. OCs being the Grayson Siblings.**

Thank You to all who have read, reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to this story. You make the FanFiction world go 'round.

PLEASE COMMENT! IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND _**IT WILL BE IGNORED!**_

* * *

"And…to d-defeat…Uni…Unicron…P-Primus…cre-created the…Thirteen?"

"Yeah. Keep going Windstorm, you're doing great."

Optimus smiles. All three Brothers had been learning Cybertronian after Nightwing asked what a certain symbol meant. Everyone on the Team taught the Brothers something different about Cybertron, including how to read. And while they each had their difficulties, Windstorm took to his reading lessons with vigor. Right now, the white Jet was in the MedBay, Smokescreen helping him.

Peeking into the MedBay, Optimus sees Smokescreen wide awake and sitting up, leaning against the wall. His legs are stretched out, right leg still held in the brace, and his left shoulder also in a brace to help it heal. His injuries, while healing well, still needed time before he could start the physical therapy to regain his strength.

All the Brothers helped with Smokescreen's recovery in some way. Nightwing helped Smokescreen get stronger, Windstorm distracted Smokescreen by having the Rookie help him with reading, and Stormjumper kept Smokescreen entertained with _–slightly-_ exaggerated tales. Ratchet was very grateful that the Brothers were there to help with Smokescreen; all of them were.

Focusing back on the two young Mechs in the MedBay, Optimus realizes with a start that Windstorm was now slowly saying the names of all the Original Primes. Slowly, but surely.

"P-Prima…Amal…Amal…uh…"

Smokescreen shifts, wincing as his leg scrapes against the berth. He leans over slightly, looking at the Datapad in Windstorm's servos. Windstorm points to the name, and Smokescreen chuckles.

"Amalgamous. He was known as the Shifter Prime."

"Oh, okay. Amalgamous…S-So…lus, Solus…Mega…Megatro…Megatronus?"

Windstorm pauses, confusion in his bright amber optics.

"Megatronus. Didn't the Decepticons' Leader name himself after this guy? I remember Ratchet mentioning something about it."

Smokescreen nods.

"Uh-huh. I don't exactly know the _whole_ story though, and most of the stuff I know about the whole Megatronus-Megatron thing I heard from other Bots. Not actually sure how much is _really_ true now that I think about it…"

Winstorm lets out a huff of laughter.

"Well, I don't have to know right away. I might ask Optimus later. He'll know, right?"

Smokescreen shrugs, Optimus feeling guilt in his spark when the motion causes the young Mech to flinch, pain flashing in his dimmed optics. Windstorm suddenly scoots closer to the berth, leaning his forearms on it. The Jet slowly starts to read again. Smokescreen sighs, grateful for the distraction as he once again helps the Mech read. Optimus sadly smiles. Smokescreen was going to need all the support he could get to recover. And the Grayson Brothers were the ones to give that support.

"Optimus?"

The Prime looks down. Riley had rolled her wheelchair over to the railing and was staring up at Optimus. Worry was in her brown-flecked amber eyes as she looks at him.

"Are...you okay?"

The massive Prime smiles. She was just like her brothers. They all looked after each other. And wanted to help the Team in any way they could.

He carefully ruffles her hair, as he'd seen the Brothers do so often.

"Yes Riley. I am fine."

Everything was fine.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hello! Again, posting the next Chapter of "A Family Bound by Spark" on a Friday because I have an all-day church thing going on tomorrow. This Chapter is a little short, but filled with fluff. Your feels will die. You have been warned. :)

 **Disclaimer: As awesome as it would be, I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. OCs being the Grayson Siblings.**

Thank You to all who have read, reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to this story. You people are awesome in ways you can't imagine.

 _'Blah'_ = Thoughts

PLEASE COMMENT! IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND _**IT WIL BE IGNORED!**_

* * *

When Optimus walked into the Common Room of the Hangar, he immediately knew something was going on. Everyone was scattered around talking, yes, but that's not what was wrong. There was no voice coming from the MedBay, struggling to read as another voice helps. No gray and blue Jet bothering Ratchet as the Medic sighs in annoyance, secretly enjoying the Sparkling-like energy. No black Jet being the shadow of his wheelchair-bound sister as she plays videogames with the children. Soon it becomes clear.

None of the Graysons were in the Hangar.

Seeing Arcee at the monitors, he walks over to her. Maybe she knew where they were. Or at least had an idea.

"Arcee…"

"They left about an hour ago. Said it was something personal."

The Prime stops, blinking in surprise. Was he really that obvious? Well, judging by the smile Arcee was giving him, he was gonna go with…yes. Yes he was. The whir of a GroundBridge makes the red Mech turn to Ratchet. The Medic gestures to the glowing portal.

Optimus frowns.

"If they say it is personal, I will not disturb them."

The older Mech scoffs.

"Puh-lease. We all know you've been getting close to them. Besides, if they ask, you can just say you're…checking up on them."

Optimus sighs. Ratchet was going to win this and he knew it. Ignoring the knowing smiles on everyone's faceplates –even Ultra Magnus is smiling- he walks through the GroundBridge. He soon makes it to then end, bright sunlight and chirping birds greeting him. Optimus squints his optics at the sudden brightness of the sun, before widening them. He was so focused on his surroundings, he didn't even hear the GroundBridge disappear.

In front of him was a large plot of land, green grass spanning the whole thing. White stones were sticking out of the ground in rows, most having things around them like bouquets of flowers or pictures. It was a beautiful place and he felt at peace here, but Optimus was still confused.

 _'Why would the Siblings ask to be 'Bridged here?'_

A flash of white plating catches his optics. White plating…Windstorm! The Prime walks towards the young Jet, careful not to step on any of the stones. Making it to where Windstorm and his Siblings are, Optimus stops a little ways away.

The Brothers were all standing around a single stone, Riley in front of it. There was a small bouquet of what Optimus recognized as white lilies at the foot of the stone. Optimus listens as the young girl tells a story of one of the pranks Stormjumper pulled with Wheeljack.

"…And Ratchet was super mad at them. We all thought he was going to throw the biggest tool he had at 'Jumper and Wheeljack." Riley giggles, before saddening.

She places her hand on the stone.

"We really miss you Daddy."

Optimus's optics widen. He looks out at the field of white stones again, a recent memory coming to the front of his processor.

 _(Flashback)_

 _The last picture is of the man from before, but he is wearing Army fatigues. The picture only showed his head and shoulders. Optimus takes a closer look. With short, black hair, green eyes, and a familiar smirk-like grin, he looked like an older version of Nightwing's Holoform._

 _"Ms. Grayson. Who is this man?" The older woman walks over, smiling when she sees the picture._

 _"That's my husband, James. He…he died three years ago."_

 _(End of Flashback)_

The Prime now understood. And felt like a complete _aft._ Today was the Anniversary of when the Siblings lost their Father. That's why they said it was personal. Of _course_ they didn't want to be bothered; they were visiting their Father's grave.

 _'Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stu-'_

"Optimus?"

Optimus jolts, focusing back on the Younglings in front of him. All four were looking at him, Nighwing having a look between anger and betrayal.

"What are you doing here?"

The black Jet's normally calm and kind voice is harsh, his visor flashing. He was upset.

 _'I don't blame him.'_

Optimus doesn't say anything. Instead, his shoulder's slump slightly as he looks out at the graves. His spark tightens. The sight of so many headstones reminded him of the many lives lost on Cybertron. Nightwing's stance softens.

"Optimus. Why are you here?"

The now quiet voice of the oldest Brother brings his attention back to them. Winstorm has Riley in his hold. Optimus walks over, the Brothers backing up, and kneels down. He looks at the headstone, a smile forming.

"Captain Grayson. Your children have done more to help my Team then I thought was possible. They are amazing and strong. You should be very proud. I would have liked to meet you in person to tell you, but this is just as good."

"Optimus…" Stormjumper whispers, in shock as they stare at the Prime.

Optimus stands up, gently wrapping his arms around the Siblings. He had respect for all these men and women who fought for the freedoms of their home. Just like he did everyday. Every single day.

Looking at the grave again, Optimus smiles.

"I made a promise to keep your children safe. And I intend to keep that promise no matter what."

After a bit, they break the embrace, and Optimus chuckles as Stormjumper snatches his sister from Windstorm and sits down. The two youngest Graysons start talking about all the things they've done in the Team, Windstorm and Nightwing chiming in every once in a while. Nightwing unconsciously presses against Optimus, making the Prime once again wrap his arm around the young Mech's shoulders.

They stayed there for the rest of the day.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hey. Hey you. Yeah, you. I gotta new Chapter for you. Pretty cool, huh? Yep, still staying on top of posting a new Chapter every Saturday. I'm sure you're all very happy. I know I am :)

 **Disclaimer: I, in no shape or form, own Transformers. I only own the story and any and all OCs present in said story. OCs being the Grayson Siblings.**

A big Thank You to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to this story. You are all amazing.

 **-Blah-** = Grayson Brother Connection

 _{Blah}_ = Phone to Comm. or vise-versa

PLEASE COMMENT! IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND _**IT WILL BE IGNORED!**_

* * *

After the day they spent together, Optimus and the Siblings got closer. And everyone saw it.

"Hey 'Bee. Time for you to head out on patrol."

"Can I come?"

Optimus smiles. Nightwing was starting to open up more, the black Jet finally beginning to be comfortable around them. He watches the two leave the Hangar before going over to the monitors. Even though he was the Leader, he still did the small things like watch the monitors. You know, give his Bots a break for a bit. Walking over to the monitors, Optimus passes the childrens' platform, Windstorm leaning against the railing as the children played videogames. Optimus noticed that there was always a Brother around Riley. It was…interesting.

Getting to the monitors, Optimus looks at the bright screens. Sudden movement in the corner makes him pause in confusion. Ratchet comes out of the MedBay, walking over to Optimus, and leaning against the larger Mech with a heavy sigh.

"Ratchet? What is it Old Friend?"

The Medic sighs again, running a servo down his faceplate.

"It's Smokescreen. He's strong enough to start therapy, but he's lost his spirit. Optimus he's…I think he's given up."

"Let me talk to him."

The two older Mechs turn. Stormjumper is standing behind them, his wings quivering slightly. Windstorm, having heard the statement, turns to them, worry in his amber optics.

 **-'Jumper, you sure? I mean, you haven't talked about it since it happened.-**

 **-Y-Yeah. I'm…I'm sure. I know it might help.-**

 **-Okay…but if you go into a flashback…-**

 **-I know, I know. You'll drag me out by my wings.-**

Ratchet and Optimus share a look. They knew that Windstorm and Stormjumper were talking over their Bond. About what, they didn't know. After a tense few minutes however, Ratchet shrugs.

"If it'll give Smokescreen the encouragement he needs, then by all means. Be my guest."

Stormjumper walks past the older Mechs and Windstorm. The white Jet sends a wave of comfort over their Connection, and Stormjumper smiles. He pauses in the doorway of the MedBay, watching Smokescreen. The Rookie is sitting up, looking at his servos, his doorwings low. The youngest Brother sighs. He could do this.

The gray Jet steps into the Medbay, alerting Smokescreen. The injured Mech looks up.

"Oh. Hey, Stormjumper. What's up?"

"I should be asking you that."

Stormjumper pulls a stool over to the berth. He sits down, leaning his forearms on his knees. His blue visor flashes.

"What's going on Smokescreen? From what I've seen, this is way far from normal for you. Where's that chipper personality and stubbornness I've come to expect from you?"

Smokescreen looks away, his optics low.

"You wouldn't understand."

'Jumper sits up straight, wings twitching as he crosses his arms.

"Oh yeah? Try me."

"I'm hurt. It's bad enough that the Team almost lost the Energon; I can't even _help_ with anything. I'm… _I'm useless."_

"And I'm blind."

Wait, _what?_ Smokescreen's helm whips around, his optics wide. Did he hear right?

"You…you're blind?"

Stormjumper nods. Reaching up, the youngest Jet places a servo over his visor. With an audible *click*, the visor falls away. Smokescreen's optics widen even more. 'Jumper's optics are blue, but his right optic is dull and unfocused. Scars criss-cross over his optics, the scarring heavier on his right side. The visor completely covered the scars; that's why they never knew.

Smokescreen watches as Stormjumper's wings lower. The Mech hunches over, fiddling with his visor.

"You know how we grew up here. Ever since we were little, we wanted to be just like our Dad. So, when we were old enough, Nightwing, Windstorm and I all joined the Air Force using our Holoforms."

The Jet smiles in remembrance.

"We were known in our squadron as the Jet Brothers. You never saw just one of us. We were always together, a team within the team. But then, one day, when we went on a training run, something went wrong."

Stormjumper pauses, closing his optics. He takes a deep, shuddering vent, trying to calm down.

 **-Stormjumper…-**

 **-I'm fine.-**

Calming down, Stormjumper opens his optics once more.

"I… don't remember much of what happened. One minute I'm flying with my squadron, the next, I'm on the ground unable to see out of my right optic, and barely able to see out of my left. Nightwing and Windstorm said that there had been a gas leak in one of the jets, and it blew up mid-flight. And I was the unfortunate soul the fireball of twisted metal collided with. I had to learn how to do everything all over again. Walking, flying, all of it."

Stormjumper lifts his helm in Smokescreen's direction. Smokescreen could see the pain that the young Jet went through.

"Look Smokescreen. The point is, you may be hurt, but you're _not_ useless. There's a quote I heard when I was going through a rough patch in my recovery. _"You're only useless if you give up."_ It helped me a lot."

Even though he couldn't see, Smokescreen tilts his helm.

"Who said _that?"_

The Jet chuckles, re-attaching his visor.

"Riley, actually."

Stormjumper stands up. Placing a servo on the Rookie's shoulder, he smiles.

"The Team needs you more than you realize Smokey. Don't give up just yet."

With that, he leaves the MedBay.

* * *

Later that night, Stormjumper looks up at the stars as he lies on the roof of their Hangar. The others were already asleep, but he needed to do something. He just hoped he didn't disturb them.

 _{*yawn* Hello?}_

Stormjumper smiles.

 _{Hey Ryder.}_

 _{Stormjumper? Do you know how late it is?}_

Stromjumper chuckles. Arianna Ryder was one of the few members of their squad who was quick to accept that the Grayson Brothers, were actually giant robots. They'd had no choice to come clean when Stormjumper got hurt, and Ryder had just replied with a calm "I knew you guys were weird, I just didn't realize you were _this_ weird." After that, the Brothers became pretty close to her, and the others who accepted them. She'd even helped with his recovery. After everything was over, Stormjumper kept in contact with Ari.

 _{Just thought you'd like to know that I told someone.}_

 _{Really? Who?}_

 _{A buddy of mine. His name's Smokescreen. He got hurt in a firefight almost a week ago, and he's gonna be starting physical therapy to get back on his feet. He lost his spirit, so I used what happened to me to hopefully encourage him. Don't know if it actually worked though.}_

 _{*chuckle* Well, since you went through something similar, you were able to get on the same ground as him. It probably did work.}_

 _{Yeah. So. How are things on your side of the world?}_

 _{Good. How about you? How are things with your new team?}_

The gray Jet smiles. Since they kept in contact, he'd told Ari about Team Prime. He knew she'd keep the secret. She's kept their secret. He trusted her almost as much as his siblings.

 _{Good. We're still adjusting to the fact that there was an entire world of Bots like us. Good and bad. It's…well, let's just say the three of us are a little more appreciative of Earth now.}_

 **-Stormjumper? It's late. Go to bed.-**

The tired voice of Nightwing reminds Stormjumper that it's actually the middle of the night. Sending an apology over the Connection, he gets back with Arianna.

 _{Brother Alert. I gotta go. 'Night Ari.}_

 _{Goodnight 'Jumper.}_

Ari hangs up, leaving Stormjumper alone with his thoughts. Placing his servos behind his head, he looks up at the stars once more. Stormjumper's optics slowly close, and soon, he's deep in recharge, a small smile on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hey guys. Here is the 12th Chapter of "A Family Bound by Spark." A little on the short side, but still enjoyable. Hopefully.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs mentioned in said story. OCs being the Grayson Siblings.**

 **ATTENTION!** Okay. There is something that I need to know. _The Silvernote,_ are you Psychic? Because with both "Invisible Guardian" AND this story, I'll think of doing something, change my mind about it, and then you will mention it in your review. I'm not mad or anything, I just want to know if you are Psychic because I was planning on doing the "Special Thing" with Ari and Stormjumper, was on the fence about it for a while, and then you come along asking if it's actually gonna happen. So, yeah. That's my thing.

 **:Blah:** = Comm. Link

Thank You to all those who have read, reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to this story. never stop loving Fanfiction.

PLEASE COMMENT! IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND _**IT WILL BE IGNORED!**_

* * *

Windstorm hits the ground with a grunt, pain racing up his back. "Ooh"s and "Ouch"-es sound through the Training Room as he opens his optics, the form of Wheeljack standing above him. The white Jet takes the offered servo, Wheeljack helping him up.

After their first battle, Optimus was insistent on the Brothers honing their skills. Each Brother was adequate in hand-to-hand combat, but Optimus wanted them to be stronger. Right. Stronger. Or dead quicker. One of the two.

"You okay?"

Windstorm nods.

"Yeah. I'm good."

"Good."

The Wrecker gets into a fighting stance, the message clear. Sighing, Windstorm prepares himself. Okay then. One more round.

* * *

"Ow! Hey, OW!"

"Hold still you big baby."

"I will when you- _OW!"_

Smokescreen snickers. Windstorm was currently in the Medbay with a dislocated shoulder, courtesy of Wheeljack. Who, at the moment, was being chewed out by Ratchet. There was a lot of yelling and cursing going on in the Main Room. A lot of yelling going on in here too. Nightwing tries again to take his Brother's arm to pop the shoulder back in place, but Windstorm yelps, moving away.

Mumbling under his breath, Nightwing Comms. a certain Femme.

 **:Hey Arcee, you busy?**

 **:No. Just watching Ratchet verbally murder Wheeljack. Why?:**

 **:I need an assist.:**

Footsteps sound as Arcee steps into the Medbay. The blue Femme pauses, lifting an optic ridge at the sight in front of her. Windstorm is standing up, a stool in his left servo, using it to hold back his older Brother, his right arm hanging limp, the dislocated shoulder sparking. She glances at the laughing blue car on the other berth, before sighing.

"Windstorm. What are you doing?"

Having been raised to respectfully pay attention when someone is speaking, Windstorm pauses, looking at Arcee to answer. That's when Nightwing moves. In a streak of black, the oldest Grayson lunges, knocking the stool out of his Brother's servo, and sticking him in a headlock. The white Jet struggles, but then falls limp. His amber optics widen.

"Dude! What did you _do?!"_

Nightwing smiles.

"I blocked the nerves to your legs."

His grip tightens slightly, "Now. I'm going to unblock your legs, and you are going to let me fix your shoulder. _Got it little brother?"_

Windstorm's wings lower.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it."

Nightwing sits him down and gets into position. One servo grips Windstorm's arm, the other braces on the plating where his neck met his shoulder. He nods a thank you to a wide-opticed Arcee, before lifting the arm. Silence fills the Medbay.

"1…2…"

*snap* *pop*

"OW! SON OF A-"

 _"You're welcome."_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Here it is! The wonderful Chapter #13! Yes, this Chapter is little on the short side. Don't judge, be mad, curse the high heavens, whatever. I promise that the next Chapter will be awesome.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs mentioned in said story. OCs being the Grayson Siblings.**

A big Thank You to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to this story. You guys are awesome.

 **:Blah:** = Comm. Link

 _'Blah'_ = Thoughts

PLEASE COMMENT! **I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!** IF YOU FEEL OU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND _**IT WILL BE IGNORED!**_

* * *

Ultra Magnus glances up from his DataPad at the Bots in front of him. The Brothers had taken over the Training Room to get some more sparring practice in, and Optimus had asked him to keep an optic on them. Nightwing left a little while ago, leaving his younger Brothers. The blue Mech didn't understand _why_ he needed to be in here with them, though. A sudden yelp makes him glance up again. Then he does a double take, blinking.

The two Brothers were on the ground, Windstorm straddling his Brother. The white Jet had Stormjumper pinned on his front, arms pulled back tightly.

Oh. _That's_ why.

Stormjumper struggles, trying to break out of the hold and flip onto his back. So Windstorm uses his slightly larger –and heavier- size to his advantage. He doesn't budge and instead, uses one of his servos to press Stormjumper's helm into the sparring mat.

"C'mon, 'Jumper. Say it."

Stormjumper's crystal blue visor flashes a defiant white for the briefest of seconds.

"NEVER!"

Windstorm increases pressure.

"C'mon Baby Brother. You can't break out. You've tried before and nothing's ever worked. Just say it."

"NO!"

Stomjumper looks to Ultra Magnus.

 **:Well, Commander. Any ideas?:**

 **:Rock back and forth until you get a leg underneath you. Figure the rest out.:**

He stares at the Commander, who nods. Well, what did he have to lose?

 _'Okay. Here goes nothing.'_

The gray Jet starts rocking from side to side, suddenly able to get a leg underneath. Windstorm feels his spark stop at the dark grin his Brother flashes. Pushing against the ground, Stormjumper throws his weight back, throwing Windstorm's mass off of him. The white Jet hits the mat, his vents stalling for a second. That's all 'Jumper needed. He pounces on his Brother, pinning his arms and legs.

Stormjumper looks up at Ultra Magnus.

"Thanks."

Windstorm stops his struggling in shock.

"Hey! You can't use the Commander!"

Stormjumper grins.

"Well I _did_ , and it _worked_ , so…"

He pokes his Brother in between the optics.

"In your face."

 _'Don't smile, don't smile, don't-too late.'_

Ultra Magnus finds himself smiling at the brotherly banter. They continue sparring –though it was more just wrestling- for a little while longer before calling it a day. The three head back to the Main Room. When they get there, everyone is surprised when not only is Ultra Magnus giving the two Brothers pointers on how to fight better, he was smiling and relaxed as well. Optimus glances at Nightwing, who just smiles in response. Optmus chuckles quietly, shaking his head.

 _'Leave it to those two to make Ultra Magnus relax that much.'_

Suddenly, the alarm rings out, prompting all conversation to stop. Everyone gathers around the Main Computer.

"Ratchet."

"Looks like an Energon signal. But I think the Decepticons are already there."

"Understood. Autobots, prepare for departure."

The Team rushes around to get ready, and Optimus turns to the Brothers, who were standing there, unsure.

"Did you three not hear me? I told you to prepare for departure."

The Jet Brothers all brighten at the statement. Nightwing puts down Riley and joins the others. Riley doesn't notice Jack, Raf, and Miko coming up behind her.

"Stay safe you guys."

Her Brothers smile at her reassuringly, flicking their wings. The GroundBridge activates, and everyone races through. The Brothers Nightwing, Windstorm, and Stormjumper only hesitate slightly, before following the Team. The portal closes. Ratchet sighs, sending up a quick prayer.

 _'Primus. Keep them safe.'_

He turns to the Computer.

 _'Peace and –wait.'_ He pauses.

 _'It's never this quiet.'_

Ratchet sighs in frustration, lowering his head.

"Jack…"

"Uh…Ratchet? Miko's not the only one."

Dread filling his spark, the Medic slowly turns away from the Computer. He immediately zones in on the childrens' platform. There were –as he feared- only two human youth on the platform. Jack looks at the red and white Mech, worry evident in his eyes.

"Riley's gone too."

Optimus was going to kill him. If the Brothers didn't get to him first.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! I am SO sorry I didn't post a Chapter last week. There was a lot of stuff going on and I didn't have the time. I had to take a break for a bit because I was behind on some school work so I didn't even get the next Chapter written. Again, so sorry my wonderful readers. hopefully this make up for it.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs mentioned in said story. OCs being the Grayson Siblings.**

 _{Blah}_ = Phone to Comm. or vice-versa

 **-Blah-** = Grayson Brother Bond

A big Thank You to all who have read, reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to this story.

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! **IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND _IT WILL BE IGNORED!_**

* * *

The battle was raging full force, blaster fire streaking through the air. Stormjumper yelps, ducking down. He pulls his wings back, hoping to become a smaller target.

 **-Guys, I'm pinned. I need an assist. NOW would be nice!-**

Two sets of jet thrusters roar, and his Brothers appear, knocking the Vehicons away.

"Thanks."

The three transform and shoot into the sky to provide some air cover.

* * *

Megatron snarls, slamming his fist into the console. Those new recruits of Optimus's were determined; he'd give them that. But they were a _nuisance_. They were _interfering with his plans!_ The last major battle for Energon, not only had the Autobots almost retreated, but they would've lost one of their own. He had been so close! Then those three _had to show up!_

Quiet footsteps make him turn.

"Soundwave. What is it."

The silent Decepticon points at the bottom right corner of the screen. Looking closely, Megatron sees movement. Realizing what it was, the Warlord grins darkly. On the screen, hiding behind a boulder, was two humans. One he recognized.

"Soundwave. Send a Comm. out to IronClaw and monitor the battle. I believe he will enjoy this.

* * *

Miko peeks out from behind the boulder. Seeing where exactly she was, the girl smiles, lifting her phone. She almost got it…suddenly, something pulls her back. Frowning, the Japanese girl turns to her companion. Riley was tucked behind the boulder, gripping her arm tightly.

"Miko, you have enough pictures. Let's call for a GroundBridge before something bad happens."

She was about to protest, when she sees the complete fear in her wheelchair-bound friend's eyes. It was then Miko realized how bad of an idea this was. Riley was so normal with it, she kept forgetting the younger girl couldn't move the same way. Why did she bring her along?! Miko sighs.

"You're right, Riley. I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I'll call for a 'Bridge."

 _{Hey, Ratch'?}_

 _{MIKO! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE THIS TIME, YOUNG LADY!}_

Wincing at the loudness, Miko pulls her phone away. Once sure the Medic wouldn't blow her eardrums, she brings the phone to her ear again.

 _{Yeah, yeah. Can you just send a GroundBridge? You can give me the lecture later.}_

 _{Oh. I_ plan _to.}_

Suddenly, a shadow looms over the two small humans. The two girls slowly lift their heads, only to come face-to-face with a blood-red visor, a hulking body, and serrated teeth. Miko's eyes widen as she recognizes the massive form.

An Insecticon.

The bug screeches, lifting a clawed servo. Thinking fast, Miko grabs Riley's wheelchair, pulling the girl farther behind the boulder as the servo lands right where she was. The Insecticon lifts its servo again, this time right on top of them. Miko dives out of the way, and Riley twists, leaving the wheelchair. She hits the ground, her crushed wheelchair landing a few feet away from her. The 12-year-old lifts her head, amber eyes widening at the looming figure above her.

* * *

Nightwing hits the ground, holding back a cry of pain. He wasn't fast enough retracting his wings, his left one being crushed under his weight. Rolling onto his side, the black Jet takes a shaky vent. He'd been shot out of the sky. He sends reassurance through the Bond he shared with his Brothers, before closing it. They didn't need to be distracted by his pain. Hearing a shriek, he lifts his helm, immediately zoning in on the strange form. He remembered Ratchet telling them about Insecticons. Must be what that thing was.

Suddenly, a scream reaches his audios. Optics widening, Nightwing zooms in on what's at the Insecticon's peds. A very familiar figure.

 _"Riley…"_ He whispers.

Another scream as the Insecticon lifts its servo, and Nightwing feels something inside snap.

* * *

Riley screams, covering her head as the Insecticon lifts its servo once again. Out of nowhere, a loud, inhuman roar echoes through the battlefield. There's the sound of metal on metal as something rams the Insecticon with the force of a speeding train.

* * *

Nightwing snarls as he tears into the Insecticon. It manages to throw him away, and the black Jet twists, landing on his peds. The oldest Grayson only had one thing running through his mind.

PROTECT.

He didn't even register the new program. Immediately, thin, double-edged blades appear above his servos from his wrists. Then the Insecticon makes the mistake of charging. Nightwing races forward, sliding underneath the swinging arm and right between the legs. He instantly rises to his knees, slamming a blade into the Insecticon's back. The 'Con shrieks, before falling forward, dead.

Nightwing rises to his peds, venting hard as he glares at the offlined form. He lifts his helm to face the shocked faceplates of everyone on the Team. The battle was over. The blades slide back into his wrists as his venting slows. Stepping away from the offlined Insecticon, he moves towards the Team, pausing when they all step back. They all looked at him with…fear. Nightwing's gaze lowers. He gasps quietly as his helm clears. His armor was flared slightly, most of it clamped tight to his frame. His servos –his _clawed_ servos- and forearms were covered in Energon, the Insecticon at his peds torn apart. But that wasn't everything. Right in the center of his chest, right where his spark was, a strange symbol was glowing white.

Before anyone says anything, a GroundBridge portal opens, Ratchet rushing through. His optics widen.

"What hap– _by the Allspark…"_

He steps towards Nightwing, all anger gone and instead, wonder was in its place.

"I…I can't believe it. You…"

The Team all share looks. Optimus speaks up.

"Ratchet. Do you recognize that symbol?"

The Medic nods.

"Yes, but…I never thought I'd ever see it again."

"Well, Doc. What is it?"

Ignoring the Nickname, Ratchet takes another step.

"Nightwing…do you know what this means?"

Not trusting himself to speak, Nightwing only shakes his head. The Jet is startled when Ratchet meets his optics with an almost reverence.

"Nightwing. You're a Guardian Supreme."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Hello my Readers! Here is Chapter #15 of "A Family Bound by Spark." 15! How awesome is that?! This Chapter is a little on the short side, but I hope it satisfies you for the next week. :)

 **Disclaimer: I, in no shape or form, own Transformers. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. OCs being the Grayson Siblings.**

A big Thank You to all who have read, reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to this Story.

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND, _**IT WILL BE IGNORED!**_

* * *

 _Not trusting himself to speak, Nightwing only shakes his head. The Jet is startled when Ratchet meets his optics with an almost reverence._

 _"Nightwing. You're a Guardian Supreme."_

* * *

Guardian Supreme.

That's what Ratchet had called him. As he slams his fists into the punching-bag, Nightwing thinks back to the conversation following that statement…

 _(Flashback)_

 _"What's a Guardian Supreme?"_

 _Ratchet looks at everyone in the Hangar. He had finished repairs, so decided to explain himself._

 _"Do the three of you remember when I told you about the Guardian Protocol that all Cybertronians have?"_

 _When the Brothers nod, Ratchet continues._

 _"Well, a long time ago, a Cybertronian –who will remain unnamed- he suffered a…glitch in his Protocol. It caused him to become volatile. He gained abilities, powers, once unheard of. Not wanting to be seen as a threat, he trained, and was able to control his abilities. There were still instances where his powers went critical and he was unable to control them, but for the most part, he was able to use his powers for good. It wasn't until his son showed signs that it was revealed the new Protocol could be passed down."_

 _"What…" Stormjumper clears his throat._

 _"What happened to the last Guardian Supreme?"_

 _The Medic sighs._

 _"No one knows. He disappeared a long time ago."_

 _(End of Flashback)_

Nightwing feels someone gently grab his servos. He hadn't even realized he was shaking. The black Jet looks up into the kind, blue optics of Optimus, the Prime leading him over to the bench. They sit down. Taking a washcloth out of his subspace, the red Mech gently cleans the Energon from the Jet's cracked knuckles.

"I thought I locked the door."

Optimus chuckles.

"The Training Room is a public place. Yes, the door was locked, but I simply overrode the lock. I felt you needed some company. You are still troubled by the news."

Nightwing stands up, pacing.

"Of course I am. I just found out I have messed up coding that can cause me to lash out at any time. I'm upset, I…"

His wings lower, quivering.

"I'm _terrified."_

He didn't even realize Optimus moved until he feels a pair of arms wrap around him. Nightwing burrows into the older Mech's warmth, listening to his spark. The steady thrum causes him to relax. He hadn't felt this safe since…

Since his Dad died.

Optimus breaks the embrace, placing his servos on Nightwing's shoulders.

"Do not be frightened, Nightwing. You are strong and there is _no reason_ to think otherwise. Do not feel you are alone in this. Trust me when I say all of us are willing to help you in _any_ way we can."

* * *

"Hey, uh, Ratchet?"

Ratchet glances up from where he was studying the Synth-En formula.

"Yes, Windstorm? Is there something I can help you with?"

The white Jet shuffles his peds, wings lowered slightly. He looks away, nervous.

"Uh, well, you see…I, um…I was wondering if…if it's possible, if I could…um…"

Ratchet lifts an optic ridge. It wasn't very common for the middle Brother to be nervous. He waits patiently, before putting a servo on the Jet's shoulder. Windstorm flinches at the touch, meeting the Medic's optics. That's when Ratchet understood.

He smiles.

"You wish to read about previous Guardian Supremes."

Relief evident in his optics, Windstorm nods.

"I figured it couldn't hurt. You know, give some support to Nightwing and everything. I might even find something to help Nightwing adjust to it easier."

Nodding, Ratchet grabs a blank DataPad, downloading the information. He holds out the DataPad.

"Here is everything recorded about-"

He doesn't even finish when the DataPad is snatched out of his servo. Blinking in surprise, the Medic watches as Windstorm goes to the corner of the Hangar. The white Jet curls up on one of the empty Energon crates, turning on the 'Pad with eagerness. Ratchet chuckles, shaking his helm. He'd never met anyone who wanted to learn so badly. He turns to the formula again. A little while later, he glances back at Windstorm. Yep, _still_ reading.

* * *

Windstorm highlights another line. He'd been reading the DataPad Ratchet gave him for the past four hours, highlighting, making notes, re-reading, _anything_ to help Nightwing. He yawns, rubbing his optics. He was so tired. He feels his optics slowly close. The white Jet doesn't try to fight it. He figured…he'd rest his optics…for…just a…

* * *

Ultra Magnus watches as the Jet slowly falls asleep. Moving quickly, the Commander catches the DataPad as it slips out of limp servos. He sets it next to the younger Cybertronian, before pulling a blanket out of his subspace. Draping it over the sleeping youngling, the blue Mech goes back to his own Datapad.

He _really_ hopes no one just saw that.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Hello people! Here is my _16th_ Chapter! I'm pretty happy that I've been able to do this much of my story. Hopefully, this short Chapter is enough. So, in case you haven't realized yet, this Chapter is on the short side.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. OCs being the Grayson Siblings.**

A big Thank You to all who have read, reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to this Story. Thank You.

PLEASE COMMENT! _I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!_ IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND _**IT WILL BE IGNORED!**_

* * *

Riley looks at the metal walls as she rolls down the hallway. Now, where was the Training Room? She needed help with some homework, and she knew Windstorm was the Brother to ask. She also knew he would probably be in the Training Room right around this time. If only she could remember where it was…

Turning the corner, Riley yelps when a ped appears out of nowhere. The ped jumps, moving out of the way. Riley looks up, meeting a pair of startled blue optics. The optics blink.

"Oh. Hi, Wheeljack. Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

The Wrecker chuckles, waving his servo.

"Ah, it's fine. Besides. It was more surprise than anything."

He looks down at her, curiosity now in his optics.

"What exactly are you doing all the way out here? You never leave the Main Room."

Riley wrings her hands, looking away as she blushes.

"Uh, you see, I need some help with some homework. Windstorm is usually the one I ask so I figured I'd go to the Training Room. But I kind of… _forgot_ where it was."

Wheeljack hums. He pauses, looking around, before kneeling down. He rests his arm on his thigh plating, cracking a smile.

"Well, you should know that, despite what the Doc says, I'm a pretty good Scientist and Inventor. If you want, I could help. Unless you'd prefer your Brother."

Riley shakes her head.

"I probably shouldn't bother him. Especially if he's helping Nightwing."

She smiles.

"Thanks, Wheeljack."

The white Mech stands up. Turning to the door next to them, he punches in a code. As the heavy-duty door slides open, he steps aside to let Riley through. Wheeljack smirks at the wonder in the 12-year-old's brown-flecked, amber eyes as she looks around.

A large desk-like table is against the back wall, blueprints and rough sketches hung on the wall above it. There wasn't a single space not covered in paper. The desk itself was covered with gears and wires and half-finished…things. Shelves around the room held more gizmos, some charred and warped. Hanging on hooks let down from the ceiling, was an array of tools, some of which Riley recognized. Finally, in one corner was two steel walls forming a square. It looked as heavy-duty as the door.

"What _is_ this place?"

Wheeljack chuckles, throwing his arms out in presentation.

"Kid, welcome to my Workshop. Here, I make my grenades, fix broken tools for Mr. Sunshine, pretty much anything that strikes my fancy."

Walking over to the desk, he sits down on the swivel stool. Turning to Riley, he pauses, hesitation clear. She was so casual with it, he totally forgot.

"Uh, if I'm gonna help you, I'm gonna have to pick you up. I, uh…"

Riley smiles.

"There's not really any special way to pick me up. Just do whatever."

Nodding, Wheeljack bends over, carefully wrapping his scarred servo around Riley's wheelchair. Picking her up, he sets her down –quickly clearing away a spot. Once she's situated, the Mech leans forward. Crossing his arms, Wheeljack rests his helm on his arms, focusing on the mousey-haired preteen.

"Okay, kid. What's first?"

* * *

Bumblebee walks down the halls of the base, stretching. He'd been taking over Smokescreen's patrol route along with his own, so he was pretty tired. The Scout had barely gotten into the Hangar when Ratchet shoved a cube in his faceplate and ordered him to his room for some rest. After quickly downing the cube, the yellow Mech decided to heed the Medic's other advice. Boy, was he tired.

Coming up to Wheeljack's lab, Bumblebee prepares to walk past, when a bright red beam blasts into the wall. Startled, Bee activates his weapons, aiming them at the steel door that now sported a large hole, the metal edges warped and bent. Realizing what happened, the Scout looks through the hole, being careful not to touch the burning –and smoking- metal. Inside the room, faces filled with shock, eyes and optics wide, were Wheeljack and Riley. Seeing Bee peek into the room, the two immediately point to each other.

"He- _She_ - **did it!"**

"What…are you guys _doing?"_ Bee asks.

"Well, Wheeljack was helping me with my homework and we finished and started talking."

"Before we knew it, the kid was helping me fix one of my old projects. It uh… kind of misfired. Sorry about that, Bee."

Bumblebee laughs, his doorwings fluttering.

"It's okay. I was far enough away that I wasn't affected. You should probably fix your door and clean the wall before Ratchet finds out, though."

He continues walking, holding back laughter at the horrified looks on Riley and Wheeljack's faces.

When the yellow Mech leaves, Wheeljack and Riley look at each other.

Ratchet was going to _kill_ them.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** I LIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! I am SO sorry! Last Saturday I had to register for classes for college, and it was my church Prom, so I couldn't post then. There was also the fact I had a bad case of Writer's Block and didn't know WHAT to write. Then I got sick Monday night so I couldn't write anything on Tuesday (not that I knew what to write anyways) and so it wasn't until yesterday that I even got around to writing a Chapter. So again, SO sorry for the delay.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. OCs being the Grayson Siblings.**

 _{Blah}_ = Phone to Comm. or vise-versa

A big Thank You to all who have read, reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to this story. You people are amazing.

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND, _ **IT WILL BE IGNORED!**_

* * *

He was coming back from patrol when he got the call. Quickly reporting to Ultra Magnus, Stormjumper leaves the Hangar, going around to the back, away from curious optics. Seeing no one around him, he answers.

 _{Hey, Ryder. How's everything?}_

 _{Good. Still trying to deal with these idiots who think they're invincible, but it's good. You uh, never called last week. I…got worried.}_

Stormjumper smiles. They talked every week. Even if nothing exciting happened, they still talked. He remembered when they made an agreement that if one of them never called/answered, they would binge-call the other until they answered. It was a fun thing to do.

 _{You on a plane to see me then?}_

 _{Very funny.}_

The gray Jet laughs. The last time she binge-called him, he'd answered when she was in the middle of threatening to get on a plane and make sure he wasn't dead herself. She was so embarrassed when she realized he'd heard the threat. It was a joke between them now. Calming down, he tells her about the last two weeks, not leaving out a single thing. When he gets to the part about Nightwing, Stormjumper can hear the worry in his friend's voice.

 _{How's he taking it?}_

Stormjumper sighs, sitting down against the wall.

 _{He's still struggling with it. Windstorm's been reading all about Guardian Supremes, hoping to find stuff that'll help Big Bro. He's found a few things, and Nightwing's powers haven't gone critical yet, so I guess_ that's _a good thing.}_

 _{Yeah. It –hold on a sec-JONES IF YOU TOUCH THOSE PARTS AGAIN, I WILL SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT!}_

 _{Jones still being an idiot?}_

 _{*sigh* You have no idea. I've had to deal with him and Matthews. I am_ this _close. They tried to use the spare jet thrusters to turn office chairs into drag-racers, yesterday.}_

 _{Yep. That sounds like-}_

"Hey, 'Jumper!"

"GAH!"

The youngest Grayson Brother jumps into the air and whips around, glaring at the white Jet currently choking on laughter. He'd never even heard him.

 _{What happened? Is everything okay?}_

Stormjumper turns his back to the still laughing Windstorm.

 _{Yeah. Just Windstorm being annoying.}_

 _{Ah. Older Brothers, am I right?}_

 _{That's_ definitely _something we can agree on.}_

"Hey, is that Ari?" the now recovered Windstorm asks.

"Go away, Windstorm."

Ignoring his Brother, Windstorm instead leans in close.

"HI ARI!"

'Jumper yelps, his audio ringing. Being blind meant having oversensitive other senses. Something he hated with all his spark.

 _{Was that Windstorm?}_

 _{Yes…}_

 _{Can you tell him I say hi?}_

Sighing, Stormjumper glances over his shoulder at his Brother.

"Ari says hi. Now go away."

Windstorm grins.

"Aw, what's the matter Baby Brother? Don't want me to hear you talking to your _Girlfriend?_ You're so _cute."_

Stormjumper blushes. When Nightwing and Windstorm found out he talked to Arianna every week, they began doing what all older siblings do: teasing him relentlessly. Didn't they see that he and Ari were just friends?

"She's _not_ my Girlfriend."

"Then why are you blushing like an idiot?"

Blushing even more, the gray Jet levels a glare that could peel paint. He walks away from Windstorm, hoping his Brother would get the message. He doesn't.

* * *

Arianna Ryder holds back laughter as an argument starts on the other side of the phone. Brushing a lock of short, burgundy-dyed hair out of her face, her hazel eyes scan the list of supplies. What Stormjumper didn't know, was that she _was_ getting on a plane to see him. After the incident with their Squadron, the team disbanded and everyone on the team started doing other stuff. They were still on the Base, but just as Jet Mechanics. There was some major construction going on right now, so all the mechanics were given a leave of absence.

So here she was, at her apartment, packing a bag. Suddenly, Ari realizes there's nothing on the other end but silence.

 _{'Jumper? You there?}_

 _{Yeah. I just kind of…well, I locked myself in a supply closet. I think the Team thinks I'm crazy now. I did run past everyone like a Madman to get away from Windstorm.}_

Ari lets out a huff of laughter, rolling her eyes at the hushed voice. Leave it to him to do something like that. Sitting down on her bed, the young woman lays back.

 _{So. Now you're in a closet.}_

 _{Yep.}_

 _{Hiding from your Brother.}_

 _{Uh-huh.}_

 _{As your Best Friend, I can honestly say…_ really? _}_

 _{Hey, you've done the same thing! I distinctly remember-}_

 _{'Jumper. I'm kidding. I just can't stop thinking of a giant robot crouched down in a tiny, little supply closet is all.}_

Silence, and then a chuckle.

 _{Yeah, I guess it does sound kind of funny when you say it like that. But it's actually a pretty big-}_

Ari sits up at the sudden silence.

 _{Stormjumper? Stormjumper, is everything alright?}_

 _{Uh…my cover just got blown. I'll talk to you later, Ari.}_

He hangs up. Ari looks at her phone with a sigh.

"Bye."

* * *

Stormjumper looks at the figure in front of him.

"Stormjumper? Why are you in a supply closet?"

Stormjumper figured the sight was pretty weird. He could feel the cleaning supplies pressed up against his side and back.

"Not hiding from Windstorm, if that's what your wondering."

Nightwing chuckles.

"Ari?"

Stormjumper's wings lower.

"Yeah."

Stepping into the supply closet, Nightwing helps his youngest Brother up. Moving the supplies away so he doesn't run into them, Nightwing leads Stormjumper out of the small room. Nightwing feels the gratitude through their Bond, causing him to smile.

"How's she doing?"

Stormjumper smiles.

"She's doing good. Still having to slap some sense into Jones and Matthews every once in a while, but I think she's liking working on the old Base."

Nightwing finds himself chucking again. Jones and Matthews were always getting themselves in trouble. And Ari was the unfortunate soul in charge of them. But, the tomboy-ish, tough-as-nails girl could handle anything the world threw at her. He glances at his younger Brother walking beside him. She could even handle Stormjumper. He was lucky to have her.

Even if _he_ didn't quite see it just yet.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** I have something for you guys. Chapter 18! 18 Chapters of this story! How awesome is that?! In this Chapter, something is revealed. What could it be?

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all Ocs in said story. OCs being the Grayson Siblings.**

A big Thank You to all who have read, reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to this story. Thank You, Thank You, Thank You.

PLEASE COMMENT! IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND, _**IT WILL BE IGNORED!**_

* * *

He focuses on his peds, slowly putting one in front of the other. One…two…he was shaking. But he had to do this. He had to try. Just a few more steps…

His legs give out.

A pair of arms catches him, taking his weight as his doorwings quiver.

"Easy, Smokey. Let's take a break."

Right. A break.

Smokescreen sighs as Nightwing helps him back to the MedBerth. Smokescreen's doorwings lower as Nightwing kneels down in front of him, the black Jet's servos fiddling with the brace, seeing if anything needed to be adjusted. He needs to get better. He hates being useless like this.

"Smokescreen? Are you okay?"

Smokescreen doesn't say anything at first, but gentle prompting from Nightwing makes him speak.

"I should be better by now. But I can barely even take three steps."

Nightwing smiles, tightening a joint on the brace.

"Well, considering a few weeks ago you couldn't even _move_ your leg, I'd say this is a big improvement. Same with your arm."

He looks up, "These things take time, Smokescreen. You know that. Besides. Ratchet said that in a few days you'll be able to get out of the MedBay. And if the Doc says you can leave the MedBay, then you must _definitely_ be getting better."

Smokescreen finds himself smiling. He couldn't argue with that; it was true. If one of them got hurt, Ratchet would keep them in the MedBay until he was _positive_ they didn't need to be in there anymore. Nightwing soon moves on to helping Smokescreen with exercises for his arm. As the Jet helps him lift his arm, Smokescreen remembers something that had been bothering him.

"Nightwing?"

"Hmm?"

"Why…why do you keep helping me?"

Silver servos still. Nightwing sighs, before continuing to help the Rookie stretch his arm.

"Before the accident, the most we got was some scrapes. When 'Jumper was hurt, there was nothing I could do. I was so scared I would lose my Brother. After he got better, I decided that was the last time I would feel that. I spent hours in the library, reading human anatomy books, medical books, I even read _The Dummy's Guide to Fixing Jets."_

Smokescreen lets out a chuckle.

Nightwing smiles.

"I taught myself how to patch us up if one of us ever got hurt. When we met you guys, I knew Ratchet would be able to teach me more. I guess what I'm saying is…when you got hurt, it reminded me of how I couldn't help 'Jumper. I help you because I…"

"…Because you don't want to be useless." Smokescreen finishes.

Nightwing nods, somewhat happy he was able to tell someone. That's when his wings notice the other spark. Turning around, the black Jet's optics widen when he comes face-to-face with Bulkhead. The green Mech was standing in the doorway of the MedBay with an unreadable expression.

"Bulkhead, how…how much did you hear?"

"Enough." Was the short answer.

Oh no. He'd heard what he said about Stormjumper. Stepping away from Smokescreen, Nightwing moves towards the other Mech.

"Bulkhead, it's _not_ what you think."

Ignoring him, the Ex-Wrecker turns and leaves the MedBay. His spark tightening, Nightwing rushes after him, sending apology after apology to Stormjumper.

Everyone looks up at the sound of Bulkhead's pounding pedsteps and the lighter, quicker ones of Nightwing. Bulkhead walks into the Main Room, immediately heading towards Stormjumper.

"Bulkhead-"

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

Stormjumper tilts his helm, confusion evident.

"Um…what?"

Bulkhead's optics narrow.

"Why didn't you tell us you're hiding an injury?"

Oh. _That's_ why Nightwing sent the apologies over the Bond. _Great…_

"I'm…not hiding any injuries, Bulkhead. Why would I?"

It was completely silent in the Hangar. Stormjumper was panicking internally as all focus was on him and the green Ex-Wrecker. They couldn't know –not yet. The silence doesn't last long as a voice breaks through.

"Stormjumper, is there something you need to tell us?"

Stormjumper sighs, sitting down. Well, guess he might as well tell them.

"I…didn't want you guys to find out like this…" He whispers.

Stormjumper detaches his visor with a shaking servo. Gasps echo through the Hangar as his scarred and blind optics are revealed. The gray Jet's wings lower as he waits for the judgment, the pity. He was ready for it. What he wasn't ready for, was the gentle servo placed on his shoulder.

"Stormjumper. Why did you not tell us sooner?"

"I-I didn't…I didn't want you to know. You guys are so busy with trying to stop the Decepticons, I just…couldn't find the right time. I'm sorry."

A servo gently lifts his helm. His blind optics look directly at Optimus, but don't see him. It broke the Prime's spark that such a carefree spirit had such an injury. And felt he couldn't tell them.

"Stormjumper, never feel you cannot tell us something like this."

"Yeah, kid. We're all family here." Wheeljack says with a smile.

Everyone agrees. Stormjumper smiles, his optics getting a small spark of light.

"Thanks."

The servo on his shoulder disappears. 'Jumper puts his visor back on, bright, crystal-blue lighting up.

"So, Stormjumper. Can you… _see_ anything?"

The gray Jet shakes his head.

"Nope."

He tells them about the accident, and how he couldn't see anything now.

"…But my visor, it helps. With my visor, I can see shadows and the…general shape of things. But colors and details are lost on me."

Miko speaks up.

"So, you don't know what any of us look like?"

"No. I mean, I know your voices, but that's about it. Sorry."

Ratchet frowns.

"What about your other systems. Do you use them to see?"

Stormjumper shrugs, unsure.

"Eh, sort of. I usually use my other systems when I'm flying. Nightwing and Windstorm help too."

Optimus smiles. Now he knew why Nightwing and Windstorm would always brush against Stormjumper's wing or arm. They were telling him where they were. Clever. The red Mech watches as everyone asks the youngest Jet questions, Stormjumper answering them to the best of his ability.

Soon, the alarm alerts them to Decepticon activity. As everyone prepares, the Prime watches the Brothers stay close together. Remembering the promise he made to Captain Grayson's grave, and the promise he made to Ms. Grayson, Optimus felt a surge of protectiveness. He was going to keep this family safe.

No matter what.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. OCs being the Grayson Siblings. And Arianna Ryder.**

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! **IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND** **_IT WILL BE IGNORED!_**

 **-Blah-** = Jet Brother's Bond

* * *

The Brothers stumble through the GroundBridge, completely exhausted. The battle had been hard, but luckily, none of the injuries were anything Ratchet, and now Nightwing, couldn't handle. Only some scrapes and dents. And they'd gotten the Energon they need. But now, all of them were ready to get some sleep. As Windstorm takes Riley into the Hangar, Nightwing and Stormjumper check in with their Mom.

Activating their Holoforms, the two Brothers walk over to the house. Nightwing's Holoform is of a young man about 24-years-old. He's wearing a black and green polo shirt and gray pants with black combat boots. His hair ebony-black hair is short-cropped and he has a pair of glasses in place of his visor. Stormjumper's Holoform is of a boy about 18-years-old. He's wearing a simple, light-gray hoodie with blue jeans and a pair of gray and blue converse. His hair is brown and spiky.

Pale blue eyes flicker around as Nightwing leads his youngest Brother to the house. When in Holoform, Stormjumper was completely blind without the help of his visor and other systems. He completely depended on his Brothers to help him. Making it to the back door, the two walk into a house that smells of lemon and dust. A comforting smell.

"Mom, we're-"

That's as far as Nightwing gets. For leaning against the counter, talking to their Mom, was someone he hasn't seen in four years.

 _"Ari?"_

Stormjumper perks up. Ari was here? Poking at the bond to make sure Nightwing wasn't just messing with him, the youngest Brother grins.

"I thought you weren't on a plane to see me."

"Shut it, Flyboy."

He feels a pair of arms wrap around him in a friendly embrace. The Jet joyfully returns the hug.

"It's good to see you."

"You too."

The two never notice the silent conversation Nightwing and Ms. Grayson share. Why these two didn't just admit it, they would _never_ understand…

* * *

Stormjumper jumps at the sound of thunder outside the Hangar before smiling. He's always loved storms. Especially the crazy ones they got back home. Running his servo over the railing, he walks over to the children's nook. He is almost there when he bumps into someone. The shadow has thick wings sticking out of his back.

"Oh. Sorry Bee."

"It's okay. I probably should've moved. It's not your fault."

'Jumper smiles. The Mech had never been thrown off. After revealing to everyone that he was blind, Bumblebee took every stumble in stride. He had even pulled the Jet over to the side afterwards and said he knew the feeling. After all, he had a major injury too; it brought the two of them closer as friends.

Another boom of thunder shakes the Hangar, before the lights go out. Shouts of surprise and annoyance echo through the Hangar, along with a cackle of glee.

The lights flicker back on as the back-up generator hums to life. Everyone turns to Stormjumper, the source of the laughter. He was grinning like an idiot. Feeling the stares of everyone, he shrugs.

"What? I love storms. I mean, my _name_ is _Stormjumper."_

A sudden beep on the computer signals everyone to a Decepticon mine. Right in the middle of the storm.

"We cannot allow the Decepticons retrieve the Energon. Autobots, transform and ROLL OUT!"

* * *

The second they step out of the GroundBridge, the Team is hit with a downpour of rain. It takes them a bit to get to the mine, but when they do, jaws drop. That was _not_ a normal mine. That was way bigger.

"That…is _the_ biggest Energon mine I have _ever_ seen." Arcee states, her optics wide.

Stormjumper cocks his helm.

"How big are we talking?"

"Uh…state of Texas?" Is Windstorm's helpful answer.

"Oh."

"AUTOBOT INRUDERS!"

"Well, that's our cue." Wheeljack says, pulling out his blades with a grin.

* * *

Megatron growls. This inferior planet's weather made it difficult to watch the battle occurring below him. He needed to see those new recruits. A streak of gray passes below him. The Warlord recognized it as one of the Brothers Optimus recruited. He watches with interest, as the Jet seems to have trouble flying through the storm and dodging the shots from the Eradicons at the same time. Almost as if…

Almost as if he had trouble seeing them. With this revelation in mind, the gray Mech grins.

"Soundwave. Monitor the battle. I have some business to attend to."

* * *

Stormjumper tries to ignore the rain as he speeds through the air. It was making it difficult for him to concentrate on not getting shot out of the air. Usually he loved rain and storms. Not right now however. A nudge to his right wing alerts him to company.

 **-How you holding up, Baby Brother?-**

Slipping to the side to dodge another laserbeam, Stormjumper answers.

 **-Eh. It could be better. Just trying not to get shot out of the sky-SCREW THIS RAIN!-**

A chuckle.

 **-Just a little more and–**

Stormjumper feels something slam into him from above. The sudden weight crumples his top and destroys his cockpit. He plummets to the ground as warnings scream at him.

 _"STORMJUMPER!"_

"TRANSFORM! _NOW!"_

Barely registering the shouts, Stormjumper does just that, before hitting the ground. He comes to a stop at the edge of the cliff, pain racing through his whole body. He coughs, before lifting himself up on shaking arms. He slumps back down as the motion becomes too much. His visor was shattered; he could feel the shards fall to the ground. He couldn't see.

His spark beats erratically as panic rushes through his systems. Flashes of memory echo in his helm. Flying. An explosion. Pain.

 _He couldn't see._

The ground shakes as something heavy lands near him. It wasn't his Brothers. They were trying to find a way to get to him. He didn't know who it was. But he knew it was nothing good.

* * *

Megatron grins, the expression dark. _This_ was one of Optimus's new recruits? This Mech was weak. Megatron walks forward, seeing the young Mech freeze as if he's trying to hear the larger Cybertronian. The Warlord knew it was impossible with how the rain was coming down.

* * *

Stormjumper freezes as he feels the ground vibrate with heavy steps, sending jolts of pain through his body, bringing him back to reality. He could faintly hear shouts from the Team as they try to hold back the Decepticons enough to get to him. The strange Cybertronian was getting closer, but he couldn't move. He was in so much pain. He couldn't do it. Suddenly, a more recent memory comes to the front of his mind.

 _(Flashback)_

 _He was in the Medbay. He had just finished telling Smokescreen about how he got blind._

 _"Look Smokescreen. The point is, you may be hurt, but you're not useless. There's a quote I heard when I was going through a rough patch in my recovery. "You're only useless if you give up." It helped me a lot."_

 _(End of Flashback)_

Useless. He _wasn't_ useless. He had to help.

Megatron brings out his sword, getting closer.

He wasn't useless. He was an _Autobot._ He couldn't give up.

Megatron raises his sword up.

He could hear the frantic shouts of the Team.

He was an Autobot. He _couldn't give up._ He _wouldn't_ give up.

Thunder rumbles through the canyon.

 _HE'LL NEVER GIVE UP!_

Megatron brings his sword down.

"NO!"

A bolt of white-hot lightning appears, striking Stormjumper. The force throws Megatron back. Everyone watches in amazement as Stormjumper stands up, electricity dancing all around his frame. His armor is flared out, his clawed servos crackling with electricity, the bluish-white bolts bouncing between his wings. A bright white symbol glowing on his damaged chest. His optics open, glowing white.

 _"My turn."_

Jumping from the edge, Stormjumper slams into the ground. The Team braces themselves, but the resulting electric shockwave passes harmlessly through them, affecting only the Decepticons. And some of the Energon; it explodes from the sudden energy wave.

Megatron gets up, narrowing his optics at the destruction.

"DECEPTICONS!"

He makes optic-contact with Optimus.

"Retreat."

Everyone watches the remaining Decepticons fly away, before placing their attention on the gray Jet in front of them. The electricity dies down and Stormjumper sways. Windstorm catches him as he collapses, the electricity in his frame dying down completely, the symbol disappearing. Windstorm kneels down with his younger Brother in his arms, worry and fear in his amber optics. The last time 'Jumper was like this, they'd almost lost him. This time, he was worse.

The Team comes forward. As Ultra Magnus calls for a GroundBridge, Optimus walks forward. Windstorm looks at the Prime, fear in his optics.

"O-Optimus…"

The Prime says nothing, but opens his arms. Windstorm passes his Brother to the larger Mech as the GroundBridge portal opens. Optimus walks through the GroundBridge, everyone following.

* * *

Ratchet rushes Optimus to the Medbay, the Prime soon emerging with empty arms. He walks over to Nightwing and Windstorm, the Brothers huddled close to each other, seeking comfort from the other.

* * *

Ratchet works to stabilize the youngest Brother. He had become fond of them, and wasn't about to lose one. Footsteps make him look up. It was Nightwing.

"Nightwing-"

"Let me help. _Please."_

The Medic makes optic-contact with the black Jet. He was going to refuse, to call Optimus in here, but then he saw the desperation. The need to help his Brother.

"Alright."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Hello! I have the next Chapter for your faces! It's a little on the short side, so I hope it satisfies you until next week.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. OCs being the Grayson Siblings.**

A big Thank You to all who have read, reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to this story.

 **ATTENTION!** It was brought to my attention by _JessieBWriting_ __that there might be some of you wondering about the whole "Lightning thing" as well. In Chapter 15, it explains that the first Guardian Supreme gained special powers. What I realized it DIDN'T explain, was that the Guardian Supreme coding will only activate in a significant situation. For Nightwing, that situation was Riley being put in danger. For Stormjumper, it was him overcoming his handicap of being blind and recognizing that he wasn't useless. For Windstorm, well, you're just going to have to keep reading the story to find out. :)

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! IIF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND, _**IT WILL BE IGNORED!**_

* * *

She couldn't sleep. Optimus had called their mom to let her know what happened. While _very_ unhappy, and _very_ worried, she understood. So now they were here, waiting for him to wake up.

"Riley?"

Broken out of her thoughts by the quiet voice, the twelve-year-old looks up. Windstorm is standing next to the nook, worry in his optics.

"It's late. What are you still doing up?"

"I…I couldn't sleep. I'm worried about 'Jumper."

Windstorm sighs. Gathering his sister in his servo, the white Jet sits down on an empty Energon container. Holding her close to his spark, he starts humming softly. With the combined warmth and humming, Riley is soon fast asleep in the comfort of her Brother's embrace.

Windstorm gently brushes her hair out of her face. He watches as Riley shifts, before relaxing. Leaning against the wall, the Jet looks over at the MedBay.

"Me too, Riley. Me too."

He was already asleep when Arcee placed the blanket over him.

* * *

Ratchet finishes cleaning the last of his tools, putting it away. It took a few hours, but they succeeded in stabilizing Stormjumper's condition. Now, all they could do was wait. Speaking of waiting…he looks over at Nightwing. The black Jet was sitting next to the berth that held his injured Brother, wings lowered. Though he was on the other side of the MedBay, the Medic could clearly see the faint quiver of his wings. Ratchet understood. It was one thing when it's a comrade, but your own Brother…

It's _terrifying._

Walking over to the younger Mech, Ratchet reflects on what happened. He'd let Nightwing help. The Mech had been completely calm. Calm and steady. Never faltered. But now that it was all over, the Medic could see the full impact the experience had.

Making it to Nightwing, Ratchet places a servo on his shoulder. _He was shaking so much…_

The normally crotchety Medic doesn't hesitate in kneeling and pulling the youngling into his arms. Nightwing lets out a choked sob, gripping Ratchet's arm, his entire body shaking.

"Shh. It's okay. It's okay." Ratchet soothes, rubbing Nightwing's back.

Nightwing sobs, letting out all the fear and pent-up emotions. The Medic doesn't move, he simply holds Nightwing, offering comfort. Soon, the sobs quiet down to sniffles and shaky vents. Feeling the younger Mech calm down, Ratchet pulls away, his servos still on Nightwing's shoulders.

"Nightwing. _Look at me."_

Nightwing hesitates, lifting his head. Ratchet's optics soften. He gently brushes the tears away.

"Stormjumper's going to be alright, youngling. He's in capable servos. I _promise."_

Nightwing nods, saying nothing. Ratchet didn't know if that was a good thing or not. That's when he realized how _drained_ the Jet was.

"Get some rest, Nightwing. I'll watch over Stormjumper."

He looks past Nightwing, nodding.

A servo gently grips the Mech's arm, pulling him to his peds. Optimus leads him out, the two of them passing Riley and Windstorm. Both fast asleep, with Arcee and Ultra Magnus watching over them.

* * *

Making it to the Rec Room, the Prime sits Nightwing down on the couch. Walking over to the Energon Dispenser, he warms a cube for the black Jet. Turning back around, the red Mech blinks in surprise. He hadn't even heard Bumblebee come in, and yet, there he was, sprawled on the couch with Nightwing pulled close. Bee's helm was laying on the arm-rest, his doorwings pinned close. Nightwing was pressed against the back of the couch, his helm resting on Bumblebee's shoulder and the yellow Mech's arms wrapped around him. Optimus smiles at the sight. Oh Bumblebee; he was a good friend to the Brothers. Grabbing a blanket, the Prime drapes it over the two friends. He leaves the Rec Room, dimming the lights.

The two never stirred.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Hey you guys! Here it is! Chapter 21. I think you all will be happy with this Chapter. Hopefully. It might be a little on the short side, but I'm not really sure. And dude, there's only like, two school days until I graduate from High School. How weird is that?! I might be able to write more during the summer, but I don't know yet.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. OCs being the Grayson Siblings.**

You can thank _JessieBWriting_ for this Chapter. She suggested this happen. So...yeah...

A big Thank You to all who have read, reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to this story.

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND **_IT WILL BE IGNORED!_**

* * *

The bell rings, signaling the end of school for those of Blackwood Jr. High. Packing up her books, Riley wheels out of class and into the sea of students. Making it to the front of the school, she exits, squinting at the sudden brightness of outside. The youngest Grayson looks around, trying to find her mom. Because Stormjumper was still in the MedBay, Nightwing and Windstorm wouldn't leave his side. She didn't mind though. A honk brings her attention to the side of the school parking lot. She blinks.

There, large alt form glistening in the Wyoming sun, was Optimus Prime. Riley rolls down the ramp on the side of the stairs and moves towards the Autobot Leader. The mousey-haired 12-year-old looks at the Prime's Holoform leaning against the grill.

"Uh, hi? Um, not to sound rude, but…what are you doing here, Optimus?"

Optimus smiles, the gesture warm.

"I am here to take you to your home. I contacted your Mother and she gave me permission. I felt we could talk. Is…that acceptable?"

Riley blinks in surprise. The _Autobot Leader_ …was _picking her up_ …from _school?_ Nodding, she moves over to the passenger side door. She is surprised once again when the door opens, and a small, makeshift ramp appears. Okay then. Rolling up it, Riley nestles herself into the passenger side.

Once certain she's secure, Optimus pulls out of the parking lot, cautious with his much larger form. Soon, the two of them are on their way.

* * *

The ride was quiet for the most part. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, more like the kind that allows you to think. A sudden, quiet tapping brings the Prime's attention to his passenger. Riley is looking out the window, fingers tapping against his door.

"Nervous habit?"

Riley jumps, staring wide-eyed at his Holoform. Realizing what she was doing, the young girl places her hands in her lap.

"Sorry."

"Do not apologize. You do not know me very well, and therefore, you are nervous. It is understandable."

Riley nods, a blush forming on her cheeks. She knew she shouldn't feel like that; he was _Optimus Prime,_ but…he was also completely right. I mean, he was so much _bigger_ than her Brothers.

"Yeah. I hate myself for feeling nervous around you. I know you'd never hurt me. I just…I guess I'm still getting a little used to the whole "planet of alien robots that are now on earth" thing."

Optimus smiles.

"Well then. Perhaps we could use this drive to get to know each other a little better. Tell me. What is something you enjoy doing?"

* * *

Emily Grayson looks out the window at the sound of a rumbling engine. Seeing the large form of Optimus Prime, she walks out of the house. Approaching his door, she smiles when the window rolls down, revealing her youngest child. Riley waves.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hello, sweetie. How was school?"

Riley grins.

"It was _awesome._ In science, Mr. Hahn made a mini explosion. It almost took off his eyebrows."

Ms. Grayson laughs.

"Well, I'm sure Stormjumper would like to hear all about it."

Riley tilts her head in confusion.

"Huh?"

Optimus chuckles.

"I was just about to inform you, Riley. The reason I offered to pick you up from school was because I wanted to be the one to inform you that Stormjumper has woken up. I am certain he would enjoy hearing about all that occurred at school."

Riley's eyes widen.

"'Jumper's awake? Why didn't you say anything?! C'mon, Prime! Step on it!"

With another rumbling chuckle, Optimus Comms Ratchet for a GroundBridge. Once the portal appears, he bids Ms. Grayson goodbye and drives straight through.

* * *

The Prime makes it through to the other side of the GroundBridge, the familiar walls of the base a welcoming sight. Stopping, Optimus carefully transforms around Riley, the girl ending up in his large, but gentle servo. Greeting his teammates, the red Mech walks to the MedBay, careful to not jolt his precious cargo.

They make it to the entrance to Ratchet's domain, Riley immediately beaming at the sight of her Brother wide-awake. Nightwing and Windstorm were off to the side, watching the red and white Medic scan their sibling. A beam of light travels over scarred chestplates, his wing twitching every once in a while.

"'Jumper!"

The gray and blue Jet perks up. He ignores Ratchet's warnings and sits up, swinging his legs over the side of the Berth, blind optics flickering around.

"Riley?"

Optimus walks over to the blind Mech, gently grabbing his servo and placing Riley in the center of it. Stormjumper's helm lowers, a smile forming at the familiar, warm pressure of his tiny sister.

"Hey, Squirt. How was school?"

Riley grins.

"Dude, you're _never_ gonna believe what happened."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Greetings! I have the newest Chapter here for you! Chapter 22. This story is 2 Chapters longer than my last story so far. There are still a few Chapters to go, but I hope that this one gives you the satisfaction you need until next week.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or from. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. OCs being the Grayson Siblings.**

A big Thank You to all who have read, reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to this story.

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND **_IT WILL BE IGNORED!_**

* * *

Nightwing smiles at the laughter coming from the other side of the MedBay. Stormjumper was recovering a lot faster than Ratchet anticipated; the Medic figured it had something to do with his ability to conduct electricity. The energy from the lightning gave his systems a jumpstart and, as a result, his healing abilities increased.

"Nightwing?"

The Jet is pulled out of his thoughts at Smokescreen's voice. Shaking his helm, Nightwing inspects the Rookie's leg one last time.

"Well, looks like Ratchet was right. You're able to leave the MedBay now."

Smokescreen grins.  
 _"Finally."_

Nightwing chuckles at the statement, but he could understand the Mech's anxiousness. He was surprised Smokescreen hadn't attempted a great escape at all. Gripping his arm, Nightwing helps his friend to his peds. Smokescreen wobbles a little, before gaining his balance; he was still a little weak.

"Take it easy, Smokescreen. I don't want you back in my MedBay for a while."

After shouting back a reply to the crotchety Medic, the two slowly walk out. The second the two cross the doorway threshold, Smokescreen is glomped by a certain yellow Mech.

"Ack! Bee it's…it's good to see you too, bud. But I kind of need to breathe.

The Scout releases the blue Mech.  
"Heh. Sorry, Smokey. I guess I'm just excited that you're out of the MedBay. It's been super boring."

Smokescreen smiles.  
"That makes two of us. I'm glad to finally be out of the Hatchet's Domain."

Walking with Bumblebee over to the children's nook, the Rookie hesitates when Bee holds out a Cybertronian-sized game controller. Smokescreen glances at Nightwing. Though he was getting better, he still couldn't do a lot with his arm. It was still damaged. Nightwing smiles and nods encouragingly; that's all he needed. Smokescreen slowly lifts his left arm, servo shaking slightly as he takes the controller.

As the two settle down to play a videogame, Nightwing suddenly feels anger. Anger at the Decepticons for hurting Smokescreen. For almost killing Stormjumper. Anger at himself for not being able to protect either of them. It was so strong, he knew he needed to release it the only way he knew: the Training Room. As he walks away from them, he doesn't see the figure following him.

* * *

Arcee watches Nightwing. She had seen his troubled look back in the Main Room. When he left, she followed him. Now, there he was, sitting in the very center of the Training Room, legs crossed and visor darkened in Meditation. Quiet footsteps alert her to company. The Femme looks over her shoulder, spotting the white plating of her companion.

"Wheeljack."

"Arcee." He answers quietly.

"So…what exactly are we doing?"

Arcee explains, careful not to disturb the black Jet in the room.

"Nightwing was really troubled in the Main Room. He left and I followed him here. He's been like this for almost 30 minutes already."

"Really? Why?"

"If you want that to be answered, you could've just asked me."

The two jump and look at each other, before walking into the room. The Mech and Femme sit down in front of Nightwing. His visor lights up, and he focuses on the two. The three look at each other for a few minutes, quiet, before Wheeljack leans back. He places his servos behind his back, resting his weight on them.

"Alright, I'll bite. Why you in here meditating?"

Nightwing sighs. That's when Arcee understood.

"You're angry. About Stormjumper."

It wasn't a question. Nightwing nods.  
"Not just 'Jumper. I'm angry about Smokescreen too. And the Decepticons. Just… _everything."_

Wheeljack grins.  
"Well, the only way to blow off steam is a good, hard sparring match."

The Jet's wings lower slightly.

"I-I don't…I don't know, Wheeljack. I've never really sparred to blow off steam; that's more Windstorm and Stormjumper's thing. It's always been meditating for me."

The Wrecker isn't fazed.  
"Ah, c'mon. Everyone does it. Even Optimus."

Nightwing pauses, before sighing.  
"Alright. I guess I could try it."

"That's the spirit."

The three get up, and Arcee moves back to the wall. Wheeljack and Nightwing face each other on the sparring mats. The two get into position. Then, almost as if there's a silent signal, the two meet rush forward, meeting head-on.

Nightwing dodges the downward slash of Wheeljack's swords, before slamming a fist into the white Mech's faceplate. The Wrecker stumbles back, before grinning. He races forward, his blades a blur. Nightwing got no warning. So, he goes on the defensive.

* * *

Arcee couldn't believe her optics. _What_ did that Mech think he was _doing?_ It was just a spar and yet, here was Wheeljack, acting like it was an actual battle. Then she sees Nightwing. He was stiff, choppy with his movements. He really _was_ holding back a lot. _That's_ why Wheeljack was going all out; he was trying to get the Mech to loosen up. But if they weren't careful, something bad was going to happen. So, she does the one thing she could in this situation.

She Comms the others.

* * *

Nightwing dodges another swipe. Seeing an opening, he shoots forward, ducking under the next swing and spinning, bringing his leg up in a roundhouse kick. His ped meets Wheeljack's chest plating, the force pushing the Mech back a bit.

"Not bad. You had a lot of anger in that. Why?"

Nightwing ignores the question, but Wheeljack isn't deterred. Neither noticed that the others arrived in the Training Room. Wheeljack tries again.

"C'mon, kid. Why are you so angry?"

"Shut up."

Wheeljack grins, the expression dark. That's what he wanted. Exactly what he wanted. To get the younger Mech to loosen up. Let out all his anger in this spar.

"It really is the Decepticons isn't it?"

"No."

"Wheeljack's optics narrow.  
"So it's Smokescreen then? Stormjumper? Are you angry because you weren't there to protect them?"

Nightwing dodges another swing, faltering slightly.

There it was.

Rushing forward, Wheeljack dips down, swinging his leg out. He knocks Nightwing's legs out from underneath him. The Jet hits the ground, wind getting knocked out of him. The impact was even hard enough to fracture his visor. Wheeljack walks over to the younger Mech, swords held loosely in his grip.

Nightwing turns onto his side, coughing. Wheeljack was right. He couldn't protect them; he wasn't there to. He hated it.

"Wheeljack, enough."

Ignoring the Prime, Wheeljack lifts his sword.  
"So, you failed."

He brings it down.

The sound of metal on metal echoes through the room. Nightwing was on one knee, his helm lowered and arms raised. His twin blades were crossed, blocking Wheeljack's single blade. Nightwing lifts his helm, and everyone gasps. His visor was gone. Instead, his optics were in full view; one the color of Burnished Gold, the other, Dark Green. And they were glowing with uncontained fury. Wheeljack's optics widen when the symbol starts to glow on Nightwing's chestplate. That's when he knew.

 _He'd made a big mistake._

Slowly getting to his peds, Nightwing pushes up on the pressure that was Wheeljack. Wheeljack finds himself being pushed down instead, the Wrecker falling to his knees. There's the creaking of metal as Wheeljack's arms quiver, trying to stay strong. Suddenly, something dark was looming in the Jet's optics. Nightwing had snapped. His programming had surfaced; he was stronger now. If he faltered, the Mech might very well kill him.

He never even saw the fist. Wheeljack stumbles back, losing grip on his swords. They clatter to the ground, but he ignores them as he goes on the defensive, trying to find an opening. Nightwing was a black blur now, throwing punch after punch at any visible white plating. Wheeljack knew he had to do something. And fast. At the next punch thrown, the Wrecker grabs Nightwing's fist. The Jet's other fist is swung, and that one gets caught as well. Wheeljack struggled to hold him back. He could hear the others shouting, but his main focus was getting out of this situation alive.

Finally, Wheeljack's arms give out, and he's pushed to the ground. A ped slams into his chestplate, holding him in place. Wheeljack's optics meet Nightwing's. There was nothing in those mismatched optics. Nothing but feral fury. Ratchet had mentioned that the Brothers' Guardian Supreme Protocol might go critical in different ways.

And he was witnessing that right now with Nightwing. The younger Mech lifts his arm, preparing to bring it down. There was nothing in his optics.

Nightwing brings his sword down.

"NO!"

It was completely silent in the Training Room. Wheeljack realized that Optimus was the one who'd shouted. And that he was still breathing. Opening his optics –he didn't even notice he'd closed them- Wheeljack comes face-to-face with a blade right above his neck cables. The feral light in Nightwing's optics disappears, horror taking its place. The sword moves away from him, the younger Mech backing up as the others rush to him.

"Wheeljack I…I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean…"

Nightwing turns and bolts, racing through the base. He makes it to the front entrance and runs through, transforming and taking to the sky. The full force of what just happened hits him like a brick wall. He'd gone critical on one of his Teammates.

He'd almost _killed him._


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Hey you guys! I have a new Chapter for you to read. This is one of the last Chapters of the story. Only a few more to go then I'm finished. I can't believe I'll soon be done with another story. It's awesome. Oh, and I'm doing this from my OWN computer that I got for graduation. I'm so happy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. OCs being the Grayson Siblings and Arianna Ryder.**

 _{Blah}_ =Phone to Comm. or vise-versa

 _'Blah'_ =Thoughts

A big Thank You to all who have read, reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to this story.

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND **_IT WILL BE IGNORED!_**

* * *

The Team rushes to the Main Room, the air tense. The kids go to the railing, confused.

"Arcee, why did Nightwing run out? He looked…scared." Jack asks, worried.

The Femme sighs.

"Wheeljack convinced Nightwing to spar with him. His programming, it…went critical."

The kids gasp. Riley feels tears prick her eyes. Nightwing must've been so scared. He wasn't someone who hurt others; it wasn't his nature. Optimus sends the girl a reassuring glance, before turning to Ratchet.

"Ratchet, can you detect his signature?"

The Medic shakes his helm.

"No. He must be blocking it. He's not answering his Comm. either."

Windstorm's helm lowers.

"He's not answering me through the Bond. I'm completely blocked."

That was bad. In the eight months that the Grayson Siblings have known the Team, the Brothers have _never_ fully blocked each other in the Bond.

"What happened?"

The voice startles everyone. They all turn to the entrance of the MedBay. There, leaning against the wall, blind optics flickering, was Stormjumper. The tense air becomes even thicker. No one wanted to tell him.

"Stormjumper…"

He growls.

 _"What. Happened."_

Optimus steps forward, hoping to diffuse the already tense situation. After an explanation is given, Stormjumper's optics widen. Nightwing went critical? He steps into the Main Room.

"How are we gonna find him?"

Ultra Magnus speaks up, having been quiet the whole time.

"We're going to find him the old-fashioned way. Right?"

Optimus nods.

"Yes. Ratchet, stay here in case he contacts Base or his signal appears once more."

"Understood Optimus. Good luck."

"Autobots, roll out!"

* * *

Stormjumper paces around the Hangar, trying over and over again to contact Nightwing through the Bond.

 _'C'mon, Nightwing. Open the Bond!'_

"Ratchet, _anything?"_

"No. I have nothing. Optimus and Windstorm are the only ones who can fly. If we had more flyers, finding your Brother would go much faster."

Stormjumper freezes. _Another flyer…_

Ari.

"Stormjumper? What is it?"

The gray Jet turns around, facing the direction of the Medic.

"Ratchet. I'm about to do something stupid. You have to trust me, though."

"Why? What are you about to do?"

 _{Arianna? You there?}_

Ratchet stiffens at the sound of a human name. Stormjumper's Comm. was on speaker. Which meant everyone currently in the Hangar could hear the conversation.

 _{'Jumper? What's wrong?}_

 _{Ari, we have a situation. How you feel about taking a flight?}_

* * *

Ari stares out the cockpit window at the terrain below. She couldn't believe what she was doing right now. Stormjumper had called her, worried, and then a weird, green portal…thing appeared. It took her to a Hangar where Stormjumper was with a strange red-and-white robot. That's when she realized she was looking at one of the Brothers' new teammates. After quick introductions, and a quick explanation of the situation, she –of course- agreed to help.

So now, here she was, flying with Stormjumper. Being his eyes. She really hoped they could find Nightwing. From what she knows about the "Guardian Supreme" stuff, what happened was pretty scary for everyone. Suddenly, something catches her eye. It looked like…it was! It was Nightwing!

"'Jumper! It's him! We've found him!"

"We have to call Optimus. He'll know what to do."

* * *

Another sob escapes his throat. Nightwing was far away from Base, but he didn't know where. He knew he was near a forest, and was sitting on a boulder next to some rocky hills, but that was it. He'd turned off his locater beacon and his Comm. he couldn't face the Team after this. He'd almost killed his teammate. He wasn't a Guardian; he was a _monster._

With his helm in his servos, and his wings low and quivering, the Jet sobs. He was a monster. He couldn't protect his family. He was a danger to everyone. A monster.

"Nightwing?"

The quiet voice makes him jump. Nightwing whips around, mismatched optics widening at the sight of Optimus. The regal Prime was standing behind him, jetpack deactivating. Well, that explained how he found him. The red Mech steps forward, stopping when Nightwing back up, fear in his optics.

He holds up his servos, shaking.

"N-No. S-Stay away from m-me."

Optimus's optics soften.

"Nightwing. It is alright…"

"N-No! It's _not!_ I-I almost k-killed Wheeljack. I…I can't control it. I'm a m-monster."

Optimus takes another step. Nightwing backs up, but gentle words from the Prime stop him.

"Nightwing, you are many things. But a monster is _not_ one of them. Please, come back to base. Your siblings are worried; we all are."

Nightwing whimpers, fear coursing through his circuits. Optimus steps forward again, even closer. He knew he had to be careful. One wrong move, and Nightwing's programming could go critical again.

"Nightwing…"

The sound of jet engines echoes through the small, makeshift canyon. Optimus steps up to Nightwing, blocking the younger Mech from the Decepticons. Eradicons fall from the sky, surrounding the two Mechs. Another, louder jet engine sounds, and a silver jet appears, transforming and forming the massive form of the Decepticon Warlord himself.

 _"Megatron."_


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Hello human people of Earth! I am alive! So, so, SO sorry for not updating in a while. I was having difficulty with this Chapter because of all the stuff that's happening in it. Then my Mom, Dad, younger brother, and I all went to Missouri for my Graduation Vacation. We were there for a week, so I couldn't update then, and...yeah...anyways, this Chapter (as mentioned before) has a lot of stuff going on. Like, _a lot._ So, I hope you all enjoy this Chapter. It's one of the last.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all Ocs in said story. OCs being the Grayson Siblings and Arianna Ryder (in the brief appearance she has in this Chapter.)**

 _{Blah}_ = Phone to Comm. or vice versa

 **-Blah-** =Jet Brothers Bond

 _(Blah)_ =Flashback

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND, _ **IT WILL BE IGNORED!**_

* * *

 _The sound of jet engines echoes through the small, makeshift canyon. Optimus steps up to Nightwing, blocking the younger Mech from the Decepticons. Eradicons fall from the sky, surrounding the two Mechs. Another, louder jet engine sounds, and a silver jet appears, transforming and forming the massive form of the Decepticon Warlord himself._

 _"Megatron."_

* * *

"Ah, Optimus; what a pleasant surprise. And look. You have someone with you. One of your new Recruits?"

Optimus growls, the sound deep and rumbling.

"Leave Nightwing out of this, Megatron."

As the two square-off, Nightwing hesitantly opens the Bond.

 **-W-Windstorm? 'Jumper?-**

* * *

Windstorm gasps as the Bond slowly opens. Nightwing was filled with fear, and caution was evident as well.

 **-Nightwing? Primus, are you okay? Are you hurt?-**

Windstorm shoves Stormjumper through the Bond.

 **-'Jumper, calm down. You're gonna freak him out even more.-**

Going quiet, the white Jet listens, before is amber optics widen. He whips around, facing the rest of the Team.

"Guys, we have to get to Nightwing and Optimus. _Now."_

* * *

Nightwing feels fear pulse through him as Megatron speaks once again.

"Is that anyway to talk to an old friend? Optimus, I thought better of you."

Optimus growls again.

"We are no longer friends, Megatron. That ended when you destroyed Cybertron."

Megatron chuckles.

"Well then. I guess you leave me no choice."

With a roar, the silver Mech lunges at Optimus, tackling the other Mech. They hit the wall of the canyon, grappling for the upper hand. Nightwing backs up, the Eradicons surrounding him. Fear shines in his mismatched optics. Suddenly, there's an engine and each 'Con collapses against the blaster fire. He looks up at the sky, the sight of Stormjumper flying above him somewhat comforting. But he was still confused. How was Stormjumper flying? He was completely blind.

The gray Jet turns, and Nightwing sees the form of a certain Air Force buddy. Ari smiles, giving him a two-fingered salute. Well, that explains it; she was his eyes.

More Decepticons appear, making Nightwing panic. Suddenly, a GroundBridge appears, letting the rest of Team Prime through. No. They can't be here, around him; he'll hurt them again. Backing up, Nightwing hides behind the stone wall, venting, trying to remain calm. A stab of pain ripples through his helm, making him grip his helm. He couldn't control it. He closes his optics, trying to ignore the battle, the shouts of the Team. He couldn't control it.

 _{Nightwing?}_

He gasps. Suddenly, the battle was muted as he focused on the voice.

 _{M-Mom?}_

 _{Ratchet told me what happened. Sweetie, listen to me. You are_ not _a Monster. You are strong and brave.}_

Nightwing whimpers as more pain fills his helm.

 _{M-Momma? I'm scared. I-I can't…}_

 _{_ Yes _, you_ can _. Remember what your Father used to say whenever you and your Brothers were scared? "It's alright to be afraid. It's how you react to that fear…"}_

 _{"That matters…"}_

 _{That's right. I'm so_ proud _of you and your brothers. You've all come so far since meeting the Autobots. And you know what? If he were here, your Father would be even more proud.}_

Nightwing pauses. Dad…he was always there. Suddenly, the noise of the battle comes back full-force. Nightwing grips his head as his programming surges, trying to control it.

 _{Nightwing?}_

 _{I-I can't…I can't control it.}_

 _{…Then_ don't. _}_

 _{W-What?}_

 _{Listen to me. Don't control it. Just relax. Let it flow through you. Whether you like it or not, this program is a part of you. Don't you see, Nightwing? You_ are _a Guardian Supreme.}_

 _{O-Okay. I'll…I'll try, Mom.}_

Closing his optics, the black Jet takes a deep vent. He relaxes his hold, the Protocol surging to life with a roar. He feels it fill his spark, spreading all through his body; from the tips of his wings, to the tips of his fingers, to the bottoms of his peds. This feeling was amazing.

Nightwing smiles. She was right. He was no monster –he was a Guardian Supreme. His optics open to reveal them glowing brightly as his symbol appears. Stepping out from behind the wall, he spots Decepticons surrounding Bulkhead and Arcee. The Jet's twin blades appear from his wrists.

Time to help his Team.

* * *

Windstorm stumbles back as he dodges the swing of a fist. He couldn't make a mistake right now; it would cost him. A flash of green to his right alerts him to a charging Bulkhead. Thinking quickly, Windstorm's wings flare out and his thrusters activate, sending him rocketing up into the sky as Bulkhead slams into the Decepticons underneath him.

The white Jet winces.

"Ooooh. Glad I wasn't there. I can't make a mistake like that again."

Suddenly, a memory comes to his mind.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Alright, Riley. I think they're done."_

 _The 6-year-old grins in excitement. Mom had asked them to make some cookies for tonight after dinner. Riley had been happy to help him. The little girl loved helping him, Nightwing, and 'Jumper with almost anything._

 _Opening the oven, Windstorm takes out the hot tray of chocolate-chip-brickle cookies. Once he's away from the oven, Riley closes the door. Turning, Windstorm stumbles over his own feet, dropping the tray of still soft cookies. The tray lands on the ground with a clatter, the soft cookies becoming mush. Riley and Windstorm look at each other with wide eyes. Riley giggles. He snickers. Then, the giggles become full-blown laughter._

 _(End Flashback)_

The two had started laughing so hard. He wasn't even upset at the mess-up. Windstorm smiles. Not even Dad had been angry with the mess.

"Mistakes are proof that you're trying." He whispers. That's what Dad always said when he got upset when he made a mistake.

That was something that always bothered him. But, guess it didn't matter now.

Spotting Ultra Magnus surrounded by Decepticons, he dives down, not feeling his Protocol come to life. He flies towards them, throwing all caution to the wind. If there was one thing he was good at, it was going with the flow. He rams through the group, quickly landing on the ground and twisting, swinging his arm. He feels his fist miss the Con when suddenly, three are flying back against a wave of air.

Windstorm blinks, amber optics wide. Did he do that? Looking down at his servos, he spots a bright symbol on his chest. Looks like his Guardian Supreme Protocol activated.

"Well okay then."

He joins Ultra Magnus, the Commander appreciating the help. Blasting into the air again, he feels the Bond open completely. He smiles; looks like Nightwing got the pep talk he needed.

* * *

 _{Twelve o' clock.}_

Punch.

 _{Nine o' clock then Five.}_

Punch, spin, punch.

 _{Not bad, Flyboy.}_

Stormjumper smiles. One of the things Ari helped him with when he was recovering was she taught him how to fight without a visor. She would get a bird's-eye-view and call out different numbers. But, unlike normal fighting, they didn't stop at Twelve.

 _{One then Thirteen.}_

Spinning, he throws a punch at One o' clock, feeling it hit metal. Then he ducks, pulling his wings back. He feels the brush of air as the Con misses his helm.

 _{Getting bored, Ryder?}_

 _{Ha. Ha. Fourteen.}_

Stormjumper quickly backflips, smacking into a familiar form. Bumblebee doesn't hesitate in pulling 'Jumper down as a beam streaks above them.

"Thanks."

"No problem, "Jumper. But Whoever's giving you heads up, should pay more attention."

 _{Yeah,_ Ari. _}_

 _{Shaddup.}_

* * *

Nightwing grins as he throws another Decepticon soldier. He felt so free. Glancing to his right, he sees Optimus still fighting Megatron. Neither seemed to be getting the upper hand. He hoped Optimus could get the drop on Megatron; he was starting to get tired. Bigger form meant more energy used quicker. He could see it. Suddenly, to his horror, the Prime stumbles, letting Megatron knock him to the ground. He had to do something.

* * *

Optimus hits the ground with a groan. He couldn't stop. His Team depended on him. Footsteps alert him, and he tries to get up, but a ped presses into his chest, stopping him. He looks into the purple-red optics of his enemy.

Megatron smiles, the expression dark. He brings out his sword.

"Farewell, Optimus Prime."

He brings his arm down, only for it to stop midway. Optimus looks, and is shocked to see dark tendrils of… _something_ wrapped around the Ex-Gladiator's arm. Following the trail, he spots Nightwing a few feet away, his servos lifted. The red Mech's optics lower to the ground, where Nightwing's shadow seemed warped. Realization strikes the Prime hard.

Nightwing was the Guardian of Shadows.

* * *

Nightwing didn't know what compelled him to do it. He saw Optimus in trouble and wanted to help. Immediately, his blades disappeared, and his symbol started glowing slightly brighter. Before he knew it, his servos were lifting, and he was stopping Megatron's arm with what he realized were dark tendrils from his own shadow.

Lowering his left servo slightly, Nightwing slowly turns his right servo. The shadows wrapped around the Warlord twist and start to wrap around the rest of him. More shadows wrap around him, holding him confined. Megatron fights against the shadows, when his optics flicker to the side. A dark grin appears on his faceplate. Slowly lifting his arm, the Mech's cannon starts to warm.

Nightwing looks to where the Warlord was aiming. Something glints in the sunlight. His optics widen when he realizes what it was. There, hiding out on a ledge, was Riley. Before he can shout a warning, Megatron fires.

"NO!"

The beam collides with the ledge, destroying it.

 _"Riley…"_

Nightwing turns back to Megatron. His optics glint with murderous light. Nightwing slowly closes his servos, constricting the shadows tighter and tighter. The sound of creaking metal reaches his audios, along with pained growls. Before Optimus can move, Nightwing whips around and with a mighty heave, throws Megatron away. The silver Mech crashes into the side of the hill, crushing rocks and brush.

Megatron gets up, shaking his helm. He looks at the damage of the battle, then at the slowly approaching Guardian Supreme. This battle was lost.

"Decepticons. Retreat."

* * *

Stormjumper had heard the cry, felt the fear and anger. As the few remaining Decepticons retreat, he goes to where Nightwing is. Pushing through the gathered Team, the gray Jet kneels next to his Brother with help from Windstorm.

"Nightwing…"

He feels something being gently placed in his servos. Blind optics widen. He recognized the small weight. But, something was wrong. There was no warmth. He gently brushes her mouse-colored hair out of her face.

"R-Riley?" Nothing.

No. Nonono!

"R-Riley…no…"

Stormjumper's wings lower as a choked sob leaves his throat. His sister was gone.

* * *

Team Prime gathers around the Brothers. They watch as Stormjumper cries over the lifeless form of his sister as he holds her. Windstorm was kneeling next to 'Jumper, grieving with him. Nightwing stands up, his back to the Team; he radiated anger.

"Nightwing-"

 _"Why was she here?"_

The Prime almost missed the question.

"What?"

Nightwing turns, his servos curling into fists. His optics flash with hatred.

"Why. Was. She. Here."

Optimus sighs.

"She was with me as we searched for you. I had placed her there to-"

"To what? _Keep her safe?_ She would've been safe if she were at base. But you _brought her with you._ You _promised_ to keep her _safe._ Our _Mother_ trusted you. _Riley_ trusted you."

His optics meet Optimus's.

 _"I trusted you."_

Optimus feels his spark shatter at those three, hatred-filled words. His helm lowers in shame.

Nightwing's wings lower.

"Now Riley…Riley's _gone._ We _never_ should've gone with you that first day. None of this would've happened. And...Riley would still be alive."

As he said this, the symbol on his chest glows brighter. Everyone's optics widen at the sight. Nightwing backs up, turning slightly as his symbol glows brighter. The black Jet winces as it get hot. Suddenly, without any warning, his chestplates open, a beam of white light shooting out towards his Brothers and Riley. The beam hits Riley, encasing her in a ball of light.

"Nightwing, stop!"

"I-I can't!"

Stormjumper's symbol appears, a beam of light, crackling with electricity, bursting from his open chest. The beam hits Riley as well, the ball growing bigger. Windstorm soon joins, his beam creating an even bigger ball of light around their sister. The air around them picks up, creating a dust cloud. The Team shields their optics as they watch this happen. Smaller symbols appear on the Brothers' arms, legs, and wings, their armor changing as well. Sharper edges, clawed servos, thicker armor. The wind picks up, lifting the Brothers off the ground as the beams of light and ball glow brighter and brighter. The symbols also glow white-hot, burning into the armor.

The light glows brighter and brighter still when suddenly, there's an explosion, throwing everyone off their peds. The dust settles, showing the Brothers lying on the ground. Optimus gets up, rushing to them. He kneels next to Nightwing, helping the Jet sit up. Nightwing groans, putting a servo to his helm. He lifts his helm, Burnished Gold and Dark Green meeting bright blue.

"Nightwing, I am _truly_ sorry."

Gasps bring their attention to where Riley was. Optics widen at the sight in front of them.

 _"By the Allspark…"_


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I didn't post last Saturday because I was in Utah for a Family Reunion on my Mom's side. I didn't get back until Tuesday. And there's something I have to tell you guys. This is the last Chapter of "A Family Bound by Spark." Don't worry, there are two little Prologue Chapters after this, but this is the last OFFICIAL Chapter. It has been so much fun writing this story for you guys. The next story is already in progress, but I probably won't start posting it for a while.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. OCs being the Grayson Siblings and Arianna Ryder.**

A big Thank You to all who have been with me through this whole story. Those of you who have read, reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to this story. It's been an awesome adventure.

 _PLEASE COMMENT! I WANT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM FOR MY NEXT STORY! IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME FOR WHATEVER REASON, **KEEP IN MIND IT WILL BE IGNORED!**_

* * *

It was dark. Pitch black darkness all around her. Then, a sound. What was that? It sounded like…beeping? Was her alarm for school going off? She could hear voices. She recognized them. Nightwing, Windstorm, Stormjumper –her Brothers. Team Prime too. Why was Team Prime at their house? One voice however, was closer than all the others. It was encouraging her to open her eyes.

Her eyes crack open, a metal ceiling greeting her. This wasn't the Hangar at home. _That one_ had a large patch in the ceiling from when one of the trees in their backyard fell during a big storm. Suddenly, a figure appears above her. Red and white plating shone, bright blue optics glowing as he smiles gently.

"Welcome back, little one. We've all been worried."

Her body hurt. A lot.

"Ow…why do I hurt so much?"

Ratchet chuckles, leaning back slightly.

"That's to be expected. You've been through a lot, Riley."

As he moves to stand up, his servo nudges her leg. Riley pulls her leg away, his servo sending pins and needles up it.

Wait, _what?_

Riley sits up, aquamarine, mint-green, and tan plating meeting her. The 12-year-old lifts her hands, silver plating coming into view. She touches her head. More metal. Looking at the Medic standing next to her, Ratchet answers the unspoken question. Riley grabs the mirror, her eyes –no… _optics_ \- widening.

Silver faceplate…bright amber optics…an aquamarine helm… _she was Cybertronian._ Riley's servos drop.

"I…I'm…"

Ratchet smiles.

"That's the reaction we all had."

Riley looks at the Medic, worry filling her optics.

"D-Does my Mom know?"

Ratchet places a servo on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Riley. Your Mother's been made aware."

Reaching over suddenly, the Mech's servo hovers over her left leg. Before Riley can ask, he sharply taps her shin plating. Yelping at the sensation, Riley pulls her leg towards her body, before freezing. Optics wide, the now-Cybertronian looks at her legs.

"Go on. Try it."

Glancing at Ratchet, she tries to move her ped. At first, nothing happens. Then, a twitch. Gasping, Riley flexes her leg, the ped moving back and forth, then side-to-side.

"I…I can move my legs."

She looks at the now somewhat smaller Medic. She was almost afraid to ask.

"C-Can I…can I walk too?"

Ratchet's smile widens.

"There's only one way to find out."

Riley puts a shaking servo in his. Swinging her legs over the side of the berth, she stands up. A breathy laugh escapes her. She was _standing!_ Looking at Ratchet, who nods encouragingly, she lowers her gaze to the floor. She concentrates. Her left leg slowly lifting and moving forward. Putting weight on it, she then slowly moves her right leg. She was _walking!_ Joy filled her. Pushing away from Ratchet, she tries to walk by herself. Only to have her legs give out. Instead of meeting the ground, a pair of arms wraps around her, holding her close. Optics opening, Riley looks up, coming face-to-face with mismatched optics. She brightens, arms wrapping around his neck.

"Nightwing! Look! I'm a Cybertronian, and standing a-and walking!"

The black Jet smiles. Instead of speaking, he simply holds her close. Riley suddenly feels him shaking.

"Nightwing?"

He shakes his helm, tightening his embrace.

"We thought we lost you. Please don't _ever_ scare us like that again, Riley."

Riley smiles.

"I'll try not to."

Nightwing huffs out a laugh.

"I guess I'll have to live with that. C'mon. The others want to see you."

With Ratchet following, the two slowly walk out, Nightwing being a sturdy support for his sister. The two pass a full-length mirror, and Riley pauses, taking in her full form. She was a Jet like her Brothers, but more slim. Instead of heeled peds like Arcee had, hers were sturdy with her jet thrusters in her calves. On height, she would probably come up to 'Jumper's mid-chest area. Riley's crested helm is almost falcon-like, and her wings were large, but slim. Her main color is aquamarine, with her shoulder pads, kneepads, and forearms mint green. There's also some tan accents on her arms and legs, as well as some on her wings. Finally, dark amber optics with gold flecks set in a silver faceplate.

 _"Wow."_

Nightwing chuckles at his sister's wonder, before nudging her along. They make it to the Main Room, where all activity and talking stops. Everyone looks at the two. Riley ducks her helm, waving a servo.

"Hey, guys."

Two more pairs of arms wrap around her. Riley snuggles into the warmth of Windstorm and Stormjumper. Pulling away from her Brothers, she's surprised to see that –while still scratched up from the battle- they had undergone some changes. All three Brothers had sharp, clawed servos. Their armor was thicker, as well as sharper-edged. There were symbols burned into their arms, legs, and wings. Two things however, really stood out. The first, was the horizontal stripe on each Brother's helm.

For Nightwing, the stripe is on the left side of his helm, and colored a light grayish-green. Windstorm's stripe is on the right side of his helm and is a silvery-blue. Stormjumper, his stripe was on the left side of his helm, and was a bright gold.

The second thing was

"You guys have your Insignias?!" Riley gasps.

The Team chuckles as the Brother's grin. Nightwing, Windstorm, and Stormjumper had the Autobot Insignia on their left wings, the brand-new symbols gleaming in the light of the Hangar.

Windstorm's smile softens.

"And we have a…special something to show you, too."

Riley feels her chest tighten when her Brothers show their right wings. There, right where an Insignia would be, was a tribute to their Dad. The Air Force logo gleamed, their Dad's name, Squadron Number, and the date he died, nestled between the "wings."

 _James Elijah Grayson_

 _Squadron 2114_

 _1969-2017_

Riley smiles.

"Dad would like that."

Nightwing hugs her.

"Yeah. We know."

Optimus steps up, optics soft as he kneels down. Riley looks at him as he avoids her gaze.

"Riley, I am _truly_ sorry. I should have sent for a GroundBridge when we found Nightwing. Instead, I put you in danger and-"

Optimus jolts when a pair of arms wraps around his neck. Riley tightens her grip, burying her faceplate into his chest.

"Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault, Optimus. Besides, now, I have something I've always dreamed of. I can _walk._ I can actually _hug_ my Brothers."

Optimus gently returns the hug, his spark soaring.

* * *

Stormjumper listens to the chatter around the Hangar. Nightwing was in the MedBay, helping Ratchet with the Autobot and Tribute Insignias for Riley. He smiles when he hears laughter coming from the childrens' nook. Ari was hanging with Jack, Raf, and Miko, answering all the questions the Japanese girl threw at her. She was really hitting it off with them.

"Tell her."

The voice makes him jump.

"H-Huh? What?"

Smokescreen rolls his optics. Everyone could see it.

"Dude, it's super obvious. Just go over there and tell her."

The Jet's vents stall.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Another voice joins in.

"Stormjumper. Either _you_ tell her, or _I do."_

He lifts his servos.

"No. That–That won't be necessary, Arcee. I can do it."

 _"Then go."_

Stormjumper walks over to the nook, his spark beating rapidly. How was he supposed to tell her? Just go up and say it? What if she didn't feel the same way?

"'Jumper? You okay?"

Ari's voice pulls him out of his whirlstorm of thoughts. He clears his throat, before holding out his servo.

"Can we talk?"

He feels the small weight of Ari on his servo, before turning and walking to the far corner of the Hangar. Stormjumper stops and leans against the wall.

""Jumper? Is everything okay? What did you want to talk to me about?"

Stormjumper hesitates.

"Um…well, y-you see, I…um…"

A hand on his thumb stops him.

"I actually have something to tell you too, 'Jumper. Mind if I say it?"

He shakes his helm.

This time, Ari hesitates.

"I've actually felt like this for a while. And I've never had the chance to tell you until now."

The only thing Stormjumper could hear was his rapidly beating spark. Then suddenly, it faded as three words fall from Ari's mouth.

 _"I love you."_

His spark explodes with joy. SHE LOVED HIM! SHE REALLY LOVED HIM! 'Jumper holds her close to his chest, happiness filling him up. Lowering his helm, he nuzzles her.

"I love you too, Ari."

"Oh, _FINALLY!"_

The two jump at the outburst, looking around. Every member of Team Prime was standing there grinning; they were probably listening the entire time. Ari and Stormjumper both blush. Well, great. Then gasps sound out.

"Ari, you're glowing."

The woman huffs.

"It's called blushing."

Stormjumper feels his chest get warm. What the…?

"No, Ari. You're _actually_ glowing." Riley sounded freaked.

The whole Team watches as Ari glows brighter and brighter, Stormjumper dropping the now white-hot ball of light. The ball gets bigger and bigger. This whole situation was very familiar. Then, a flash that causes everyone to cover their eyes and optics. Soon, it fades.

Everyone stares in shock. Instead of a human, there was now a Cybertronian. Ari shakes her head, before looking at her now servos. She was now a Jet as well, slim and coming up to Stormjumper's chin. Burgundy was Ari's main color, with silver on her shoulder pads, kneepads, and elbows. White plating was on her forearms and shin plating, as well as white accents on her slim wings. Heeled peds held her up, her slim wings flicking slightly. White-silver faceplate with blue-violet optics.

The woman looks up at Stormjumper, who hasn't moved at all. His blind optics were wide.

"Ari, a-are you a-"

Lips pressing against his interrupts him. Catcalls from Windstorm, Smokescreen and Wheeljack sound out through the Hangar as the two kiss. Ari breaks the kiss, leaving a frozen Stormjumper. His wings flick in surprise.

"Well, I guess that answers _that_ question."

Ari just smiles.

"I've wanted to do that for a _long_ time."

Still in shock from what just happened, Stormjumper hums.

"Yeah, I…I figured."

Everyone roars with laughter. Soon, the Hangar is filled with conversation again, the surprise slowly diminishing. Optimus looks around at his Team, a smile on his face. Looks like his Family's gotten a little bigger.


	26. Epilogue-Part 1

**A/N:** Here is the first part of the Epilogue. after this, one ore Chapter, and this story is FINISHED! I can't believe it. Another story, almost complete. If you didn't catch it, Windstorm's Guardian Supreme Protocol activated when he realized that it's alright to make mistakes, as long as you try to fix them. This Chapter takes place after Predacons Rising.

 **Announcement!** Okay, something's been bothering me the past few days. I received a review on my last Chapter, about Mary-Sues. It's not so much as what was said, it's HOW it was said. I'm not going to say who it was because I'm not one of those people, but the review was basically saying that "the worldly list of Mary-Sues has gotten bigger." Now, if this was a Flame Review, I deleted it immediately after reading it. But if it wasn't, then it bothered me mostly because it confused me. With my Asperger's, I think differently than most people -it's how my brain is wired. So, please correct me if I'm wrong, but in my mind, a Mary-Sue is an OC that's absolutely perfect. No flaws whatsoever. That, or they're flawed to the extreme. I consciously try to make sure none of my OCs step foot in the Mary-Sue territory. Yes, Riley Parker Grayson has three older Brothers that are Cybertronian and becomes Cybertronian herself in the end. But, remember, not only did she lose her Dad when she was only 9-years-old, but she's also been in a wheelchair her whole life. Nightwing, Windstorm, and Stormjumper might have special powers, but they are alot like Superman. They were raised on Earth, knew nothing about their home planet until they met Team Prime, and discover that they have powers that they struggle to control. So, in the end, I have absolutely no idea how the Grayson Siblings have become Mary-Sue. In any shape or form.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. OCs being the Grayson Siblings and Arianna Ryder.**

A big Thank You to all who have read, reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to this story. I hope you love my next one just as much.

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM FOR MY NEXT STORY! IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND, **_IT WILL BE IGNORED!_**

* * *

The battle against Unicron was finished. Optimus flew into the Well of Allsparks to revive Cybertron and revive it he _did._ Everyone was still gathered around the Well as the last of the Newsparks vanish over the horizon. Ratchet sighs.

"Well, it's over. Come. We all need some rest."

Bulkhead helps him with Ultra Magnus as everyone leaves. Riley turns back from walking away. Nightwing was still standing at the edge of the Well, looking down. She walks back to him, placing a servo on his arm. His helm turns and he smiles sadly as his sister leans against him. Her servo lowers, gripping his.

"He's really gone. Isn't he?" She whispers.

The black Jet nods.

"Yeah. He is."

More footsteps alert the two to Windstorm, Stormjumper, and Ari coming up behind them. The five of them look down into the Well, sparks heavy. Stormjumper smiles.

"Dad would've liked him. Can you imagine what their First Meeting would be like?"

All of them chuckle at the thought. James Grayson was so much like Optimus, the two probably would've clashed in many ways.

"In a way, with Optimus, it was like Dad never left. It was…pretty great."

They all nod in agreement to Windstorm's comment. They all turn to leave, but Nightwing doesn't move.

"Nightwing? You coming?"

"You guys go on ahead. I'll…I'll catch up."

The others hesitate, but leave, and Nightwing is alone with his thoughts. He lets the tears fall. Silent tears, but tears all the same. Soon, he calms and flashes the dark hole a small smile.

"Ratchet said he's willing to take me on as an Apprentice. So, I guess I'll be able to do some good after all. Thank you for always believing in us, Optimus. Windstorm was right –it was like our Dad was right there with us the entire time."

He looks up in the sky.

"Dad, if you ever meet Optimus, take it easy on the old Mech, okay? He needs someone to show him the ropes."

Wiping his mismatched optics, Nightwing looks back at the Well one more time, before leaving. He didn't see the sky gain a new star, shining bright.

 _"Thanks for one heck of an adventure, Optimus Prime."_


	27. Epilogue Part 2-Four Years Later

**A/N:** Here it is, people of Earth! The FINAL CHAPTER of "A Family Bound by Spark." It's been awesome writing this story for you guys and I'm glad so many people enjoyed it. I know I did.

 **ANNOUNCEMENT! READ THE WHOLE THING!** Alright, that's it. I've had it with you people. While I've loved the support you guys have been showing me after the last announcement, I'm tired of all the negativity aimed towards -and I'm saying their name now- _Secret1618._ Apparently, none of y'all got the main point of my admittedly very long announcement/rant. **I WAS NOT OFFENDED! IT WAS A SIMPLE MISUNDERSTANDING! NO FLAMES WERE CREATED!** _Secret1618_ , I was merely confused at your last review. Okay? I was in no way offended by what you wrote. It was all confusion. I know that you hadn't meant for it to come out like that, and I forgive you. Us Aspies have to stick together, alright? I'm glad you love writing. keep loving it. The world needs more people who write. That's why websites like Fanfiction exist. Okay, newest rant over.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. OCs being the Grayson Siblings, Ari, and any more you find.**

 **-Blah-** = Grayson Sibling Bond

* * *

It's been two weeks since Perceptor, one of Ratchet and Wheeljack's friends, came to him with a proposition. A procedure he'd undergone to regain his sight. Two weeks since then. Now, it was the moment of truth.

"Alright, Stormjumper. Open your optics."

He was afraid to. The comfort in his spark helps. Ari had been there the entire time with him. Taking a deep vent, Stormjumper's optics slowly open. The brand-new, crystal blue visor lights up, and his spark flies. H-He…he could see. The gray Jet looks around, the colors pouncing at him. The golds, oranges, and silvers of the MedBay reflect into his optics.

"'Jumper?"

He turns to the voice, his spark stopping at the sight of the four Cybertronians in front of him. The white and orange of Ratchet, Wheeljack's red, white, and green plating, the red Bot who must be Perceptor, and

"A-Ari?"

Ratchet and Wheeljack look at each other, grinning. This was the first time he was seeing his Sparkmate since her change from human to Cybertronian. Ratchet steps forward, bringing the Jet's attention away from the Femme for a few seconds. He inspects the visor to make sure everything's in working order.

"You'll have to take it easy for a while. The visor is linked to your optic sensors, giving you sight, but they'll be sensitive for a bit. You'll also experience some headaches until your systems adjust. Alright?"

Stormjumper nods, not really hearing the Medic. He was taking in everything he could see.

* * *

Windstorm looks around at the rowdy Cybertronians. He couldn't believe he was supposed to be teaching these kids about Earth. They were all talking and laughing. A few things were even being thrown around. He realized with dread that it was just like High School all over again. Stepping deeper into the room, he walks up to the front. He places some Datapads on the desk and looks out among them. So many eager pupils. So much noise.

"Excuse me, everyone."

They couldn't hear him. Then Windstorm gets a michievious grin. Climbing onto his desk, he stands straight up. Bringing his servo to his mouth, he lets out a shrill whistle.

Dead. Silence.

The white Jet steps off the desk and crosses his arms.

"Welcome to Earth Studies. I'm your Instructor, Windstorm and today, we're gonna be learning about Tornadoes. First thing we want to do, is push all the desks to the sides –let's make a nice, big space."

It's done quickly, much to his surprise. Moving back a few steps, Windstorm holds out his arms to the sides.

"Fair warning. It's about to get very windy in here."

* * *

Ratchet walks out of his MedBay, tired from the events of the day. Cybertron was thriving, and his MedBay was working hard to provide for all of the Cybertronians. Even now, there were Cybertronians coming, having spread all throughout the Universe. Thankfully, the old Medic had help.

Walking past a door, Ratchet notices it cracked open, dim light streaming through.

"Hmm?"

Opening the door, the Mech blinks, before sighing. Right there in front of him, hunched over his desk fast asleep, was his Apprentice. He chuckles quietly. Nightwing must've been exhausted if he was sleeping on his desk. Walking in, Ratchet quietly approaches the sleeping youngling. He gently lays a servo on the Jet's shoulder.

"Nightwing."

"Hmm…What?"

Ratchet chuckles again as the black Mech tiredly blinks open his optics, before sitting up. He rubs his optics, yawning.

"Sorry, Ratchet. I must've *yawn* fallen asleep."

Ratchet smiles, helping the younger Mech up.

"It's alright, Nightwing. It's late. Stay here for tonight and you can go home tomorrow. Alright?"

Ratchet watches as Nightwing trudges over to the small Berth in the corner, collapsing on top of it. The red and white Mech leaves, turning off the lights.

 **-Ri…-**

 **-Nightwing? Where are you?-**

 **-Late…MedBay…tired…-**

 **-*chuckle* Goodnight, Nightwing.-**

* * *

Riley looks up at the large ship in front of her. Four years after Optimus gave his spark to revive Cybertron and she had done it. Silver with dark blue and gold biolights, four engines, and a laboratory fit for a king, the ship was perfect. And it was hers. Four years, and she was finally going to be able to travel the stars.

"Riley!"

The aquamarine Femme turns at the sound of her name, smiling when she spots her siblings. Windstorm was in the front, Nightwing following close behind him. The black Jet's visor had long since been replaced, the green glass protecting his mismatched optics. Following behind them, was Ari and Stormjumper. Riley giggles as Stormjumper tries to get Ari to sit down for a bit, the older Femme finally snapping.

"Stormjumper. _I swear to Primus above,_ if you don't stop nagging, I'm gonna use my crazy hormones as an excuse to beat you within an _inch_ of your _life."_

The gray Jet whimpers, his wings lowering.

"I'm sorry, Ari. I guess I'm just worried."

Ari sighs.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking my anger out on you. I'm just tired; I want our sparkling here already."

Stormjumper smiles, holding her servo. The two join the others, looking at the ship in front of them. 'Jumper lets out a low whistle.

"That's one big ship. You sure you can handle it, little sister?"

Riley shoves him, causing him to snicker.

"Ah, shove it, 'Jumper. If I can handle you crazy people as my Brothers for twelve years, I can handle this ship."

Windstorm gasps, placing a servo over his spark.

"Oh, you wound us, dear sister. We're not crazy. At least…not _that_ much."

Nightwing smiles as the others start to bicker playfully. He wraps an arm around the small Femme, holding her close.

"We're proud of you, Ri. And I know that Dad is too."

Riley smiles. She turns, burying her faceplate into Nightwing's chest. He wraps both arms around her, holding tightly. They break the hug, and Nightwing looks up at the ship.

"Now, how about you give us the Grand Tour? I'm sure we're all dying to see it."

Riley brightens, pulling Nightwing and Windstorm in the direction of her ship, Stormjumper and Ari following. Albeit, a little slower.

* * *

It was completely quiet. The only sound was the tap of Stormjumper's ped as he sits nervously. Riley was sitting on his left, Windstorm on his right. Nightwing was in the MedBay assisting Ratchet. Windstorm sighs, placing a servo on his Brother's knee.

"'Jumper, calm down. Everything's gonna be alright. Ratchet's the best. And Nightwing's right behind him."

Stormjumper's wings lower slightly, quivering.

"I know, I know. It's just…I'm about to become a _Dad._ I mean, I don't know the first thing about-"

The MedBay door opening interrupts him. The three look up, Nightwing in front of them. The black Jet looks at them as Stormjumper stands up.

"Well?"

Nightwing smiles.

"All three are doing fine."

The gray Jet sighs in relief, before he registers the words.

"Wait, _three?!"_

Nightwing chuckles, slapping Stormjumper on the shoulder.

"Congratulations, Little Brother. You have two healthy sparklings. A Mech and a Femme."

His wings lower in shock.

"T-Two…?"

Windstorm gives him a light push. Stormjumper shakes his helm, walking over to the doors of the MedBay. He enters, spotting Ari on the Berth, holding two little bundles. Ratchet looks up from where he's located next to her, smiling at the sight of the new Father.

"'Stormjumper, come meet your sparklings."

Still numb with shock, he slowly walks over to the berth. Once there, Ari smiles, showing him the two little sparklings.

The Mechling's main color was dark red, with gray on his shoulder pads, shin plating, and forearms. His black-accented wings were pulled close to his body, but then Stormjumper realized that his little wings were lowered, almost forming a cloak around his legs.

The Femmeling was smaller, her main color being white, with blue on her shin plating and forearms. Silver-blue was on her shoulder pads and kneepads, as well as her wings. Her wings were lowered as well, and they twitched with her venting.

Stormjumper almost forgot to vent. They were beautiful. And they were his.

"Do you want to hold one of them?"

The question startles him.

"W-What?"

Ari smiles, before shifting, holding out the Mechling. 'Jumper carefully takes him, afraid of the fragile life in his servos. Holding him in one servo, supporting his helm in the other, Stormjumper holds his son. His son. Suddenly, he's looking into a pair of bright teal-colored optics.

His spark stops. He looks right into those optics, lost in them. There was no fear, only curiosity. The Mechling coos, holding out a tiny, silver servo. He touches Stormjumper's faceplate, before giggling.

Stormjumper smiles.

"Thunderquake."

"'Jumper?"

He looks up at his Sparkmate.

"His name. I was thinking Thunderquake."

Ari smiles at it.

"It's perfect. And what about our little girl?"

Stormjumper moves, scooting close to Ari.

"What do you think it should be?"

Ari hums, looking down at their Femmeling. Her tiny visor slowly lights up a dark cerulean. The lights from the MedBay reflect off the glass, reminding Ari of the sun reflecting off of raindrops after a storm.

"Rainspark."

Stormjumper smiles.

"Beautiful, just like her."

He sits on the edge of the berth, Ari leaning into his side. Footsteps alert them to their company. Windstorm and Riley are hugging the threshold, uncertain. Ari smiles.

"C'mon, you two. Come meet your Niece and Nephew."

They perk up, coming closer. Nightwing begins to follow, only to stop short. He suddenly felt something, but…what was it?

"Nightwing?"

The Jet looks at his siblings. Windstorm tilts his helm slightly.

"You okay?"

Nightwing nods.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just surprised that 'Jumper's actually a Dad."

He walks over to his Siblings, and they all take turns holding the sparklings.

None of them saw the two spirits watching over them. Optimus smiles at the sight of the Siblings welcoming their two new additions. He looks at his shoulder, where Captain Grayson was sitting. The uniformed man was smiling too, happy for his children. He looks at the Prime, before nodding. They fade and become sparks, one red and blue, the other gold. The two sparks glow, before flying off into the sky, becoming the brightest stars.


End file.
